Dark Destiny
by FireyFreedom
Summary: A new character enters the story, Which side will she choose, What is her destiny. KagSesh, SanMir, other pairings up for grabs
1. The beggining

**A/N: Hello, this is my first fic, so please tell me if I completely screw it up. Pre warning, my spelling is baaaaad, and I am wacko, so read this at your own risk.**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Beep Beep Beep "Asinine alarm clock." A young girl mumbled as she rolled out of bed and stopped the infernal beeping. Slowly she shuffled over to the bathroom, did her business and went back into her dark bedroom. Gliding over to her desk, she turns on a light and turns her radio to her +44 Cd, then crawls back into bed. When she finally drags her self out of bed, she simply walks to the closet, and grabs the same clothes she's worn throughout the entire winter part of the school year, makes her bed, and puts on her shoes. Now fully awake she heads into the kitchen.

On the other side of the world a dark person looks into a mirror held by a white child. (Not as in skin color, three guesses who!) Seeing at first a young school girl and her companions, then the mirror's image started to waver and changed showing a girl going to school. "Kanna why do you show me this?" The dark being asked. "I can't change the image master." The apparition known as Kanna replied in her soft hollow voice. "Meaning?" "This girl will play a part in our lives that is all I know." "Where is she?" "I know not" "Well then, we'll just have to find her ne?" Naraku, (Who did not know, fess up?) laughed evilly.

Across the world in Texas the aforementioned girl shivered and looked at the sky. "Do you like ever wash those clothes?" A snotty voice asked from behind her. The girl sighed and prepared herself to fight her way through school, putting a pleasant smile on her face. "Just because you never wash your clothes doesn't mean I don't Katy." Katy turned red but tried to stick to her attack plan. "I was just wondering, you do where the same out fit every day." She asked. "Perhaps I care less about how I look than you, hmm, ever thought of that?." "You know what Kel; you are a disgrace to this school." Before Katy could blink she was thrust against a wall with Kel in her face. "Listen to me, I don't really give a damn about this school, you might consider that before trying to insult me." Kel growled lowly, she held Katy's eyes with her own. Katy tried to stare her down, but the strange fire was back in Kel's eyes, and it unnerved everyone. Just then the bell rang, and Kel dropped Katy unceremoniously on the ground, turned and walked into the building. "That girl has serious issues." Katy muttered as her friends came to help her up. They all nodded.

SIT!!! the small clearing rang with the command as a red dressed hanyo (Sp?) kissed the dirt. "Gosh could you be any thicker!!!!!!!!!!!" a fifteen year old yelled at her friend. Over in the shade of the trees, a man dressed in the robes of a monk shook his head, "If InuYahsa doesn't learn soon, Kagome might make a hole in his skull." "I don't think any thing can make a hole in InuYasha's skull" the demon slayer sitting beside him remarked. "What the hell was that for?" InuYasha yelled. "It was for being rude, and not giving us a day off, we don't know where shards are, and we have been hunting nonstop for three weeks, without complaint, I'm not even going back to my time, so shut up already!" Kagome yelled right back. Under her scalding anger InuYasha buckled and let the group rest.

"I hate school, I hate school, I hate school, I HATE SCHOOL." Kel screamed to the sky. Today had been pure torture, with her siblings trying to remind her that they were better, and the girls trying to make her life miserable, and the boring lessons, which she had been caught reading in, yep today had been bad. 'Well, it's not like it can get worse, at home I'll just retreat to my room, and hopefully everyone will leave me alone.' Kel thought sadly. Suddenly she managed to trip over nothing; actually it felt like she'd been pushed. She went down on one knee and put her hand out to the side to steady her, as soon as the touched, Kel was surrounded by fire. "What The Fuck?!" She yelled her eye twitching. "He he little one time to fulfill your destiny." a soft kind voice responded, and the flames changed to blue light, and she found herself at the bottom of a well. "Oookaay" Kel drawled looking around her, "This is new." Slowly, she climbed out of the well, and looked around. (I'm to lazy to describe the clearing, she's at the bone eaters well) 'So I'm in a clearing heaven knows where, okay, I can handle this.' "Where am I she asked out loud, there was no answer, only the wind picking up.

"Damn, Naraku is coming." InuYasha jumped out of the tree he had been sitting on watching the rest of the group play. Immediately, the group picked up their weapons and got into a fighting formation. "Well well well, InuYasha, still alive?" The dark hanyo asked. InuYasha just growled back and pulled out Tessiga (Sp?). The battle had begun!

The wind swiftly picked Kel up, and started carrying her. 'Not cool, lucky I'm not afraid of heights' she thought. the wind seemed to be carrying her to a spot where she could see people fighting. Suddenly, from high up in the air, the wind dropped her.

InuYasha smelled something and paused in his attack against Kagura, who had taken her masters place. Suddenly a young woman dropped from the sky, the girl hit the ground right between the two. "Holy Fuck that hurt, Jesus, I need to find out what's going on" the girl growled and stood up, rather gracefully, for a human who had been dropped several feet. Slowly the girl surveyed the clearing eyes taking in every feature of it. Upon seeing the two figures on either side of her, the girl's eyebrow twitched and she swore again.

'Getting dropped onto a field from 50 feet up is so NOT FUN!' Kel looked around 'Ooookaay, I've dropped into the amine InuYasha' "Shit" "Um excuse me, but who are you?" Kagome asked politely. Kagura had watched it all, and remembered what Naraku had told her about a girl, who fit the description of the one before her. 'Is this her?' Kagura decided to leave, and accordingly did so. InuYasha sheathed his sword. "Well, wench what are you doing here?" he asked. Kel's eye twitched, and smiling sweetly she walked over to the hanyo. "Let's get something strait right now InuYasha; my name is NOT bitch, wench, slut, or any other gay ass name you can come up with!" She yelled right in his sensitive ears "What is your name?" Kagome asked. "Its Kel, I'm from your time, ort there abouts Kagome" "How do you know my name?" "I'll show you sometime." "What year are you from?" "2007" "Wow, your even farther ahead than me!" Kagome squealed. Miroku and Sango walked up. predictably Miroku went straight up to Kel. "Beautiful Lady, it seems" "'That you are under a curse and have need of a son', the answer is HELL NO. Get the message." Kel cut him off. Sango blinked and smiled at the new girl. Kel smiled back and introduced herself. "So let's set up camp" Kagome suggested, and for once InuYasha did not complain.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Short I know, but this is a prologue, please help with any mistakes flames are accepted. Please Read and review. I may not respond to all reviews, but I still love them. Remember first fic, so HELP!!!**


	2. explanations

**I'm baaack, and some one better review! I've gotten one review! ; which ticks me off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from InuYasha.**

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"So that's how you came to the feudal era of Japan." Kel nodded, she'd just finished her story. "Aren't your parents going to be worried about you? It is already dark out." Sango asked. "Keh, my parents don't give a damn. They'll only start to worry if they find a body, or after I've been gone for extremely long amounts of time. I once disappeared for most of a summer, my parents didn't twitch, and besides it's not like I know how to get home any way." The gang looked at the girl before them.

Shippo jumped into Kel's lap. "I'm sorry." he said. Kel smiled at him softly. "I'm used to it, besides theirs not much to go home to, a good day is one where I don't pin anyone to a wall at school, and lock myself in my room only coming out for quick meals." Kel told them. "Also as long as I can avoid my twin and older brothers." "Why?" InuYasha asked. "Mom thinks that Cat is better than me. Everyone in my family is supposed to be trained to fight, but Mom decided not to train me and double train Cat, my older brothers are always trying to tell me how much of a disgrace and a freak I am, and the oldest always wants to fight." Kel looked into the fire. "I'm not wanted."

"How do you do it?" InuYasha asked jumping down from his tree. "Do what?" Kel looked up surprised. "Survive like that? With no one to love or care for you, and no way to defend yourself, how come you haven't broken?" "Who said that I had no way to defend my self?" Kel asked him looking up and smirking. "None of my family will look me in the eye when I'm angry, they say that a fire starts in my eye, and when I was little, they learned to tell when I was about to lose it by how hot the fire burned." "Hu? That doesn't make sense." InuYasha said. "I know, my oldest sister, Alice, looks after me a little, but she says that I'm so independent I just need a little help."

"Surely you have friends?" Sango asked worried. "I used to, but the year before I disappeared for most of a summer, I tried to strangle my teacher when she insulted me, after that no one wanted to be friends with a psychopath." "You tried to strangle your teacher?" Miroku asked as everyone laid out their sleeping mats. "I don't want to talk about it." Kel lay down and turned her back to the group.

"Where's Kel?" Alice asked looking around the dinner table. Every one shrugged. "She showed up at school today." Alan remarked. "Then where is she?" "Maybe she went to a friend's house." Jake asked. "Idiot, she has no friends." Alice growled. "Peace daughter, Kel always comes back." her father said. Suddenly Alice pushed her chair back. "I'm going out." "Come back safely." her mother said. "Did any one say that to Kel this morning?" Alice asked her family.

Once outside, Alice headed for an abandoned warehouse. Opening the door, she slipped inside. "She disappeared again." Alice reported to the group of people inside. "When?" "Well, last I saw her, she was walking, then she tripped and disappeared, I thought that she'd shaken me off." A young man of about 20 piped up. Alice sighed and rubbed her temples, "She'd better come home in one piece, or it will be our heads." "She's tougher than you, and some how always makes it back." "She'd better."

"Get up Girl!!!" InuYasha shouted in Kel's face. Slam bang SIT. InuYasha ended up in a crater with a large bruise on his face. "Damn person shouting in my ear." Kel grumbled sitting up. "Sorry about him, that's the way he wakes people up." Kagome apologized. "Not your fault." Kel mumbled and stood up. "Lady Kel, I believe that we should ask Kaede about getting you home and why you're here." Miroku ventured. "Cut the 'Lady' crap, and yeah that sounds like a good idea. How far away are we?" "About one days walk, or a few hours if we use demon transportation." Miroku answered. Kel cocked an eyebrow at him. "If you and Sango ride on Kilala, Kagome rides on InuYasha, and Shippo carries me, we could get their much more quickly, and that would be a good thing." Kel nodded. 'I really need to find out what's going on.' As Kel thought that, the wind picked up. Kilala transformed, Shippo transformed, and Kagome got on InuYasha's back. Sango got onto Kilala's back and turned to help Kel only to find her floating in the air with her eye twitching. "Not again, this had better take me to Kaede's." she groaned. Instantly the wind carried her in the direction of said person. The rest of the group followed behind.

For a while, Sango and Kel chatted until InuYasha landed suddenly. "What is it?" Kagome asked, and before InuYasha could respond a demon exploded from the ground and leapt toward Kel. "What the fuck?!" she yelled as the bubble of air swerved away. The scorpion demon landed and turned to face her. "You have it, the jewel, Give It To Me!" it yelled and lunged at Kel. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Kel yelled back and dropped to the ground, landing lightly. She dogged the pincers, and a boomerang hit the scorpion. "Kel get out of there!" Sango yelled. "What do you think I'm trying to do?" Kel asked the sky. In the moment she lost concentration, the scorpion closed its jaws on her side, and threw her up in the air. Out of her side burst blood and… a necklace? 'Ooookaaay, that's NOT supposed to be there, man this hurts like a bitch!" Kel thought looking at the necklace. Girl and necklace hit the ground at the same time. Kel lunged for the thing and grabbed it seconds before the demon. "Give me the necklace bitch!" the thing rumbled, and Kel felt the familiar rage sweep through her. "Go To Hell" she spat as she stood up. The fire was back in her eyes, and the necklace glowed. "You think you can defeat me? You're just a worthless human! and a woman at that!" The beast laughed. Kel let her shoulder length hair cover her eyes, and spoke in a dead voice. "Never call me worthless you bastard!" As the demon lunged the hand holding the necklace slammed into his face. A brilliant effulged the beast, and when it died down, all that was left were ashes. As the rage ad adrenaline left her, the pain from Kel's side forced the girl down. Kagome and Sango ran to her. Kel's first was tightly closed over the jewel, and blue sparks seemed to be dancing over her wound. "InuYasha, we've got to get her to Kaede's!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha quickly scooped up the fallen girl, and the rest of the gang ran after them.

Kaede looked up as the flap over her door was thrust open, and InuYasha and co. ran in. InuYasha was carrying a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair in his arms. The girl had a gapping hole in her side that was pouring blood and a necklace tightly enclosed in one fist. Carefully, InuYasha laid the girl down. While Kaede got bandages and herbs Kagome explained. Carefully the old woman cut away the shirt, and looked in awe at what was left of the wound. Though it had been bleeding badly when the group had come in, the wound now looked scabbed over. "Can ye explain this Kagome?" Kaede asked pointing at the partially healed wound. Kagome shook her head "Ow, damn note to self, pay attention during fights with demons" Kel mumbled as she came to, wincing she sat up and looked around her.

When she saw Kaede, she smiled and spoke, "Thank you for healing me Kaede." How do ye know who I am?" Kaede asked, "Err, "Kel stuttered. "Kel already knew all of us; she'll tell us more when she's ready." Sango told the old woman. Kaede nodded, and turned back to the girl. "I did not heal the, you did that on your own." "Huh" Kel looked at the old woman. "Ooookaaay, moving on, what the hell was a necklace doing in my side, and why did that demon want it?" Kel asked, but judging by the blank looks on every one's face, no one knew any mare than she did.

"Perhaps if you showed us the necklace we," Kaede began, but was interrupted by InuYasha. "Kikyo is coming." Everyone looked up as the undead priestess walked in the door. She bowed to Kaede and Kagome. Then her eyes turned to Kel, who was halfway sitting up, with one hand still closed around the necklace, and Kikyo smiled softly. "So it is true," She said, then sat down beside Kel. "You must be Kikyo." Kel said warily. "Yes, and you are?" "Kel" "Um Kikyo, why are you here?" Kagome asked. I came because, I felt an immense spiritual power, and my soul collectors came to me with a rumor that the Jewel of Death had once again arrived in the body of a priestess." "So you're saying that I'm a priestess, who is the guardian of the Jewel of Death? (Now going to be called JOD)" Kel asked having worked through that faster than the others. Kikyo nodded, and Kel asked, "Um not to offend you or anything, but me a priestess, um don't they have to be like pure, and yeah, that is so not me." Kikyo looked at her, "Were you wounded in the fight?" "No not at all, the demon just tore a hole in my side trying to get this damn necklace" Kel stated sarcastically. "And how is your wound?" Kikyo asked. "It healed itself." Kel stated calmly. "If you weren't that jewels protector, your wound would not have healed, and you would not have purified that demon were you not a priestess." Kikyo told her.

"Okay, I can deal with that, but what exactly is the JOD?" Kel asked. "Centuries ago, there was a priestess of unimaginable power, more than even Midoriko, who fell in love with a powerful Demon lord, more powerful then InuNoTaisho(Sp?). However, back then that sort of love was forbidden. Despite the consequences, the two lovers snuck out to meet each other often. They lived happily like this for many years, but when they were discovered, demons and humans fell upon them to kill the two. Before they died, the two bound their souls together, creating a powerful jewel which would hold their love together even in death. Because the jewel was made seconds before death, it has a connection with death, which changes with each of its protectors. Usually, the jewel appears to its protector when the time is right, It has never lived in the body of its protector before, so I don't know what will happen to Kel. Because of having a jewel that powerful, and it's more powerful than the Shikon jewel, you may experience new powers and an ability to transform into a creature similar to a demon and retain your purification powers, however that's just guessing."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Kel asked, "Does Naraku know about the jewel?" Kikyo shook her head. "Alright, next question, how do I know what the jewels done to me?" "Your powers should first come out when you badly need them." Kikyo answered. "Hey, Kel, um not to change the subject but remember that fir you were talking about last night, did that come into your eyes during the fight?" InuYasha asked. "I think so; at least I felt the same way I did when people tell me so." Kel answered. "Why?" "You look really frightening when you're like that, like you're out of control" InuYasha answered. "What fire?" Kikyo asked. Kel explained, and Kikyo sighed, "Well that's one thing, I believe that could be a side effect of the JOD" Kel nodded, and looked distractedly at the sky which was darkening, 'I wonder what Alice is doing?"

"She's been gone for two days, and she did not show up at school, and no one gives a care!" Alice yelled at the family sitting before her. "Kel will be back, if she's not by the end of the week, we'll start looking for her." Dad said looking up from his book. 'Kel, please be alright, don't leave us again, not like last time.' Alice thought looking up at the darkening sky.

"Tomorrow, let's try to get you back home." Kikyo told Kel. "'Kay, that sounds great." kel smiled, then looked down at her torn shirt. "Mom's gonna kill me." she groaned, then lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Kagome, Kikyo, and kel walked to the bone eaters well. "Let's see if this takes you back, remember, try to figure out how to use the jewel to get back here, it should be your portal." Kikyo reminded Kel who fingered the jewel around her throat. Kel jumped over the edge of the well, and was surrounded by flames. She landed neatly outside her house. 'Sweet, now to get back to the Feudal era.' She felt that strange sensation of being pushed, and as soon as her hands touched the ground, she was again surrounded by flames, and she landed right behind Kikyo and Kagome who turned around.

"Well, I know how to portal, I'm going to go home, I'll be back tomorrow, 'kay?" Kel asked, the other two priestesses nodded. Kel used the same posture as before to portal. Landing outside her house, she opened the front door and went in. Silently she walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys I'm back" she said startling her family. "Where have you been?" Mom asked. "Saving the world." Kel replied, only half joking. "Where did you tear your shirt?" Cat asked wrinkling her nose. Kel mentally slapped herself, and hoped her wound did not show much. "I fell." "Well, glad your back, you'd better hurry up and change." Alice said, relief shining in her eyes.

Curious, Cat and Alice followed Kel into her room. "Sooo, what were you really doing?" Cat asked. "I'll explain after school.' Kel said as she pulled on a shirt and pants. "You sure you're okay? If you tore your shirt that badly?" Alice asked not buying for a minute that Kel fell. "Yeah fine, let's go." Kel said stepping out of her closet in the same outfit she wore everyday. Must you do your hair like that?" Cat asked wrinkling her nose. "Yes" kel said throwing her hair up in a low ponytail. "Shouldn't you eat breakfast?" Alice asked as Kel walked out the door. "Already had it, see ya after school."

At school, Katy immediately went up to Kel and said, "Aw your back, I thought that you had finally decided to do us all a favor and die" Suddenly a metal pipe smashed into the wall beside Katy, "Why don't you leave the girl alone?" a tall brunette girl asked, while disengaging the pipe from the wall. "It's none of your business." Katy replied snottily, and Kel slammed her against the wall by her throat. "I am not in the mood to deal with you today, and since I know you remember fourth grade I'm just going to say that I'm in that mood again." Kel hissed, loud enough for everyone to hear, then she dropped the shaking Katy and turned to the girl with the metal pipe. "Do you normally bring a metal pipe to school?" the girl laughed, "Sometimes, by the way, call me Uo" "Kel" "so what did you do in fourth grade?" Uo asked. "I tried to strangle my teacher." Uo and Kel started walking toward the building. "Cool, so I guess you don't have a lot of friends." Uo asked laughing. "Not at school." "You do now, well, you have one." "Thanks Uo, hope fully, you won't have to use that pipe again, but no promises."

'Well, now I have one friend in this era, and a couple in the other, is it just me or did the jewel make all the difference?' kel pondered as she walked in the door. "I hope your going to explain your disappearance." Mom asked her from the living room where the entire family was seated waiting for her. 'Well, I can't tell them the truth, but how am I going to explain my disappearing at random times and for long periods?' "I've got a job, that I can't really explain, which will require me to leave for long periods of time." Kel explained. "What id the job?" Dad asked "Um protecting something." "What, who would want you to protect any thing?" "Not in the usual way, it's kind of hard to explain" "Will you be in danger?" Alice asked which was what everyone wanted to know. 'Oh hell, how am I going to say this?' "Not really, no" 'Guess I'm going to need to learn to wash blood out of her clothes' Mom thought, knowing that Kel was lying. "Just don't get killed, when you have to leave next?" she asked out loud. As soon as I change and Pack some food, clothes, and that sort of thing." Kel answered and walked up stairs.

Kel changed into a black T-shirt that said, "On a mission" in capitol green letters and jeans, then she packed a few pairs of jeans and several T-shirts into a brown messenger bag. Going back into the kitchen, she packed a few cans of soup, and some other necessities, then she went back into the living room and bid good bye to her family. After she walked out the door, she carefully lost her trackers and used the portal.

This time she landed in front of Kaede's hut. Smiling softly she walked inside. The group looked up and smiled at Kel. "So how did you explain that to your folks?" Kagome asked. "I told them I got a job protecting something, and lied after that." Kel said laughing softly. Kikyo smiled and shook her head, then stood up. "Well, now that I know the rumors are true, I'll take my leave" at her statement InuYasha looked up. "Hey Kikyo, why don't you stay with the group, I need some training with my priestess powers, and Kagome could also use some help." Kel offered. "I am dead; the dead should not interfere with the living" Kikyo said sadly. "Bullshit" Kel said standing up. "Look, you and InuYasha have unfinished business, and you guys need to figure it out." Kel had walked over to Kikyo, and on an instinct she took the priestesses arm, instantly the jewel pulsed, and a black light surrounded the two. (An/: I should stop right there, ne. But I'm not that mean) When the light dimmed and everyone could see again, they saw Kikyo, who was no longer dead, and Kel with the jewel glowing around her neck.

"So, what did I do?" Kel asked. "You brought me back to life, with a real body and my own soul." Kikyo stated wonderingly. "Alright, well that's one problem down, now we need to figure out the love triangle." Kel said looking at InuYasha. "You mean InuYasha is going to have to choose?" Kagome asked. Kel rubbed her temples. "Look, Kagome loves InuYasha, Kikyo used to love InuYasha, and InuYasha likes both of them, do we get how this does not work?" Kel asked the room. Everyone nodded. "Alright, that's step one, now, we need to find out, if what I just said was completely true" Kel said, and got questioning looks from everyone. "Sango Kikyo and Kagome come with me, Kaede, could you keep the guys here?" The old woman nodded, and the girls left, with Shippo who begged to come.

Kel led them over to the Goshinboku tree, and had them all sit down. "Okay, first question, Kikyo, do you still love InuYasha?" Kel asked Kikyo nodded, and said "I will however abide by his choice and never try to hurt Kagome if she is his choice I just want him to be happy." Kel nodded. "Kagome, same question." "Well I think I do, but lately I think that I only love him as an older brother." Kagome said. "Because he hurt you?" Sango asked. "No, because I can see that he genuinely loves Kikyo, and that I just had I crush on him." Kagome answered. "Well then, that narrows down his choices to one." Kel said. "You are both sure on this, Kikyo are you okay with Kagome?" "Yes, I think that we both love him in different ways, and I respect her." "Well then let's go tell InuYasha" Kel said standing up.

When the girls and Shippo walked in, InuYasha looked up. "Well InuYasha, you need to make a decision, both girls will respect it, and each other." Kel said looking at him. "Um, well, I, now that Kikyo is a live, I choose her, Kagome is more like a little sister." InuYasha stuttered out, and waited to smell tears. However all four women were smiling at him. "That's fine InuYasha, I really only think of you as a brother now." Kagome said. "Well, ye handled that well, I think that the has great wisdom for one so young Kel" Kaede said while studying the young woman intently. Kel blushed and looked away, "So Kikyo you gonna stay with the group, two shard hunters are better than one?" Kel asked. Kikyo smiled and nodded. Kel smiled happily, and Sango finally asked the question that was on her mind since she met Kel. "Why is your hair golden and short?" "Hm, oh, in my time, it's acceptable for girls to have short hair, and my mom cut mine, I'm trying to grow it out. It's golden because, its blonde, you don't see blondes in Japan yet." Kel answered. "Where in Japan arte you from?" Kagome asked. "Oh, I'm from Texas, not Japan." "Then why do you speak Japanese so well?" Miroku asked. "I guess when I portal I switch languages, or that's another side affect of having the JOD in my body." Kel mussed this time she spoke in English. When Kagome asked her about it, Kel repeated what she said, and Kikyo confirmed it.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

**Alright, please review and I'll update sooner. if I don't get reviews, then I will stop this story. Flames welcome.**


	3. Demon fighting!

**I'm baaack, and some one better review! I've gotten two reviews! ; Which ticks me off. For those of you who are just coming in, I will set Stanley on you. Mwahaha.**

**Shakes head o.0 Don't ask, it's safer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from InuYasha.**

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"Alright, the fist thing we're going to do is teach you to make a sacred arrow, which means working on archery." Kikyo was sitting underneath a random tree in InuYasha's forest with Kel. Kel nodded and looked at the two bows and quiver full of arrows beside Kikyo. "Well, let's get started" she said cheerfully. Kikyo nodded and handed Kel one of the bows, "Let's see how well you do." Kel nodded and aimed at a tree about 15 feet away. "That's a little optimistic." Kikyo started but stopped herself; she did not know every thing after all. With little difficulty Kel set the arrow to the string and pulled it back. Kikyo noted the mistakes in the way she stood, but also the ease with witch she handled the bow. Taking her time to aim, Kel shot the arrow, and to Kikyo's surprise, it embedded itself in the center of the tree's trunk. "Well, I couldn't do that well now, much less the first time I tried." Kagome's voice floated over the two women and Kel whirled around to face her. "Your stance is horrible, but your aim is great." Kikyo said. "Yeah, I always did archery at the fairs I got to go to, and the many of my summer camps had archery, though I haven't practiced in a while." Kel blushed at the praise of the two mikos

After an hour spent learning the correct stance and practicing her aim, Kikyo finally told Kel that it was time for a brake. "Creating a sacred arrow should come naturally to you, so I don't think I'm going to have to explain it to you, just concentrate." Kikyo told the younger girl as they started practicing. Kel nodded and drew the arrow back. Concentrating on pulling her powers into the arrow she let it loose. Kikyo and Kagome stared in awe as the arrow, which glowed a deep red sailed easily into the tree. "That was extremely powerful; I think all you need to do now is practice." Kikyo stated after a few minutes had gone by. Kel gave her a brilliant smile. "Well, its time for lunch!" Kagome yelled excitedly, and the trio headed back to Kaede's.

"Hey, so did Kel come back?" Alice sighed, "Jake, she came back, but since you're the one who lost her, I want you to be in charge of this next assignment." The entire gang leaned forward. "Kel says she got a job protecting something, and she also says that she won't be in danger, I don't believe her, she came back with the side of her shirt torn and a scabbed over wound. Also she says that her job will require her to leave for long periods of time. That's all she'd say, no employer or place of work, she left no way to contact her either, I want ya'll to find out where she goes and what her job is." "Well, we can try, but you know how good she is at losing people and hiding her tracks but if she needs us we'll be there." Jake told Alice, and the rest of the gang nodded excitedly. "Jacky, what happened at school today?" Alice asked a shy looking girl in the corner. "She told that girl Katy that she was in the same mood as fourth grade, and made a friend." Alice looked up quickly. "I'm not sure which to feel more, worry over her mood or surprise at the fact that Kel made a friend. What's the friends name, what's she like?" Alice asked excitedly. "Uo, she came from Japan but speaks English very well, probably similar to Kel in temperament, she did bring an iron bar to school but that's all I can tell you." Jacky said quietly. "I wonder what has Kel stressing; I mean she doesn't usually threaten people, well not like that anyway." Jake mussed aloud. "Whatever it is its serious, god I hope she doesn't snap." Alice looked around the room worried. "It's our job to make sure she doesn't, remember there are huge things at stake." Everyone nodded and began to discuss strategies.

"Ah, ye are back early, did the lesson go well?" Kaede asked as the trio of mikos walked into her hut. Kikyo smiled softly and Kagome gushed, "Kel was just awesome, her aim is already better than mine, and her arrows are really powerful. She's just a natural with the bow!" Kel just blushed, and went over to the old woman to see if she could help with any thing. "Nay child, ye are young and should enjoy yourself. I'll cook lunch, you go and have fun, I'd like to hear ye laugh." Kaede looked at the young girl before her, Kaede could see that Kel had suffered very much, and that her heart had grown up to fast, "Child how old are ye?" the sudden question caught Kel off guard, and she paused in the doorway and looked back, as a small smirk played over her face she answered, "Half twice my age." and left leaving behind a puzzled Kagome, thoughtful Kikyo, and a sad Kaede. "What did she mean by that?" Kagome asked. "She meant that she did not want to tell us, though why is a harder question to answer." Kikyo mussed. "She doesn't want us to be able to gauge her." Kikyo and Kagome turned to Kaede, "Kel knows that if we know her age, it will affect our impression of her, and make it easier for us to predict her actions and feelings. Here she can make a new start, and she doesn't want her age to factor into that." 'So, she also wants to keep her suffering to herself' Kagome thought, and could see the same thought on the faces of the other two.

'Life is going to be really different now, I have friends for the first time, but all of them accept Shippo are much older than I am. And if they find out how young I am, they'll treat me like a kid, but I'm not' Kel thought while wandering idly through the village. A few seconds later the ground began to rumble. "Glad I brought the bow Kikyo lent me" Kel said out loud, as a boar demon rushed towards her. "Give me the jewel!" it yelled. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hear that more often than I'd like?' Kel thought as she pulled the bow back. When the demon got in range she let the arrow go, and watched the red color swirl around it and purify the demon. Once she saw it dissolve into ashes, Kel smirked coldly and whispered, "One jackass down, a million more to go."

"Kel!" the shout made her look up to the air as InuYasha landed in front of her, quickly followed by Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kikyo. "Are you all right?" was the first question out of Kagome's mouth, the second being, "Where's the demon?" "I'm fine" Kel replied, ignoring the second, but Kikyo answered it for her, "There" pointing toward the pile of ashes and arrow. "Well, some one can take care of herself." InuYasha said with new respect shining in his eyes, "Great shot Kel!" Sango smiled at her new friend. Kel blushed and tried to turn away, but Kikyo put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "It was well done, you should celebrate." Kel smiled softly and blushed some more, and Kikyo comprehended what was wrong. "You're not used to praise are you?" "No back at the house, even if I did something right, there was some detail that was wrong" Kel looked up and smiled softly, "I don't think I've ever been told that I did something well." The group looked at the girl before them in amassment, 'To go most of your life with out being told you've done something well, how did she manage, compared to her I'm very lucky' InuYasha thought, and looked at Kikyo, 'Especially since I have someone to love me'

'God, what must she have gone through, and she still smiles, and makes fun of it! I wish I had that strength' Sango walked over and gave Kel a hug, "Well, get used to it! From now on I'm going to compliment you every chance I get" she exclaimed. Kel smiled, "I'll give you plenty of reasons to complement me. Oh, by the way, if it's not to much to ask, will you train me to, I don't want to rely on one weapon to save me, and if a demon gets close range, or is to fast or I don't have a bow, I need to be able to defend myself." Kel looked up hopefully.

"Child, ye are truly wise." The group turned to Kaede, "And not only are ye wise, ye are beautiful, and very powerful" Kel smiled softly at the older miko, then ran over and hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "You're the first person to call me beautiful for who I am." Kel looked over at Sango who nodded, "I'd love to train you, if it won't harm your ability to practice with the bow and learn your other duties." Kel smiled. "Thanks, so what's the schedule?" The group looked at InuYasha, "Well, we don't know where any jewel shards are, and Kel should train some more, so I think that we'll stay here for awhile"

"So, we'll start with hand to hand combat; let's have a little spar so I know where to start, okay?" Kel nodded eagerly, and Sango got into position. As soon as the spar started, Sango wondered if Kel had been lying about not being trained, the girl was pretty good, but she started to understand when Kel used a move that Sango had tried on her. "Halt" Sango cried, and Kel came to an immediate stop. "I'm impressed, you study your enemies moves, and then use them on the other person, with a little twist, you also improv moves out of thin air, so despite lack of training, all I can do is give you some tips and teach you normal methods of fighting" Kel smiled gratefully, and Sango continued to train her for two hours.

"Oy, you to, if you're through beating each other to death, why don't we go clean off?" Kagome asked. Kel and Sango stopped and smiled at her. "That sounds wonderful; I'm tired, what about you Kel?" Sango looked at the other girl. Kel looked at the sky, "Ya'll go on, I want to practice my bow some more before the light goes." Sango looked at the girl incredulously, "Kel, where do you get the energy?" Kel smiled, her entire family had always had an ability to push themselves to the extreme, and Kel was only just starting to wear down. "I won't take long, and I'll ask Kikyo to help me find the hot springs" Kel told the other two girls. They nodded, "Bring a spare change of clothes and any toiletries." Kagome called, and Kel nodded.

"You know, I wonder how Kel will react to this change in life style, I mean she seems to have adapted well, but I worry about her, I can tell that she's younger than me, and having that jewel can't be a breeze." Kagome told Sango. "Yeah, and the way she's lived with that family, its unreal, compared to her life, mine has been blessed, at least I called the place where my family lived home." Kagome nodded, "Yeah I noticed that, she doesn't call anyplace home." "I'm glad she came, I think that she just brightens everything up, and she isn't weak, we saw that earlier, I saw what happened, and when that demon came at her she stayed really cool, like that happened everyday, even though that's the first time a demon has charged at her." Kagome shook her head, "Second, that scorpion thing" Sango nodded and laughed.

"So, Kagura has seen the girl, I will have to investigate this myself. If she is powerful, then I'll need her on my side, but if she's as young as Kagura thought, it shouldn't be a problem" Naraku mussed as he wandered the corridors of his castle. "I'll just lead her astray, and absorb her"

After practicing, Kel picked up a change of clothes and Kikyo and headed off to the hot spring. When she got there the girls greeted her cheerfully, while they were bathing, the girls discussed a training schedule. Suddenly Kel looked up and went quiet.

_"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked her lord. "To see my half brother." _That was a few hours ago, and Sesshomaru had left Rin and Jaken at the camp. Silently he followed the scent of his half brother's female companions, noting that there was a new scent, and the dead miko had joined them. Coming to rest on a tree limb overlooking the hot springs, he saw them, they were bathing, he quickly found out who the new scent was, it came from a girl who looked young and old at the same time, she had hair that was a very strange color, he frowned, the dead miko seemed to have been brought to life with a new body, but he did not know of any thing with the power to do that. Suddenly the new girl stiffened and looked up, just a little to the right of him.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. "Some one is watching us, and it's not Miroku, of InuYasha." Kikyo looked at Kel strangely, "How did you know?" Sesshomaru blinked, she'd sensed him, not only that she could immediately tell that it wasn't one of the males of her group. Kel reached for her bow, but before she got there Sesshomaru jumped down from his tree.

Suddenly InuYasha looked up, "Damn" "InuYasha what is it?" Miroku asked. "Sesshomaru" immediately the two ran out of the door. 'BAD, what happens if Sesshomaru decides he needs that jewel Kel's carrying, she's good, and so are the others, but he's better'

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Kel asked which got her some very strange looks. Deciding to ignore her, Sesshomaru turned to the dead miko. "I thought that you hated any thing to do with time?' When Kel saw that Sesshomaru was going to ignore her, she decided to use the time to get dressed, automatically, the jewel concealed her movements, and Kel quickly dressed and grabbed her bow and an arrow.

"I did, but no longer." Kikyo stated, she realized when Kel started moving, and was surprised that Sesshomaru did not turn to her. "How is it that you are alive?" "That was my doing." Sesshomaru turned around to see the girl from before, out of the spring, dressed, and aiming and arrow at her chest. The second thing he noticed was that her eyes were freaky, they looked like fire was burning in them, and it gave him goose bumps. 'How did she move without me noticing it?' "My lord, ignoring someone who has spoken politely to you is not an honorable way to act; neither is speaking with maidens who aren't dressed, so if you please, would you leave us for a moment so that we may dress?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, she acted with no regard for his station, but she had a point. "Very well, I'll return in five minutes, be ready by then", after saying that her turned and disappeared.

When he returned the lord was surprised to see that all four girls were there, and appeared, to not have left at all. "Now then, why are you here?" Kagome asked. "I don't see what it is to you." Sesshomaru replied coldly, which brought Kagome and Sango into his face. "It is her business, and ours, because **you** were the one who watched us bathe, and we have every right to know why you're here" Kagome huffed at him. "I came to see InuYasha, to find out why there have been strange auras hanging over this place." Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo started, but that new girl didn't move. "Well, what does it matter to you?" Kikyo asked. "It's his lands," Kel stated while looking at her finger nails. "Um, how did you know that?" Sango asked, "I didn't" "Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, interested, in spite of himself.

'A hell yeah, a challenge, lets see how he reacts to me' 'Oh my god, Kel's going to get us all killed' 'She looks like a sweet young girl, probably won't be any more of a problem than Rin.' Kel lowered her nails enough that her hair concealed her eyes, and a dangerous smirk played on her lips. "Girl I will not ask again, who are you" Sesshomaru growled "What's it to you." While speaking Kel looked up, and the change from her normally sweet demeanor shocked everyone, her eyes burned with a sort of rebellious spirit that made normal people break out into a cold sweat. Kagome sweat dropped when she realized what had happened.

"Girl you will speak with respect towards me for my station" Sesshomaru growled at her. 'Ah Hell No, he did not just say that!' "What station, just because you were born a demon, and happened to be one of the demon nobility does not put you over her or us!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru looked at the young miko, and felt his heart flip strangely. "Now then, my name is Kel, use it. As for the auras you've been sensing, why the hell would you come to your half brother for help, you hate him, and if you were going to talk to him, why watch us, or waste your time talking to us?" Kel demanded, her eyes having calmed down a bit. "I think we've all gotten off on the wrong foot, I know that you hate humans, and their company, with the exception of Rin, but I believe that the best way to discuss this would be with everyone present, so my lord, would you please allow us to escort you to Kaede's where we can all discuss this like civilized beings, ne?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and the other three women's eyes widened in shock, Kel had just invited Sesshomaru into Kaede's village! "Very well, as long as InuYasha can control his temper." Kel nodded and picking up her bow, she turned toward the village.

The scent of the girls was headed back for the village, but unfortunately, Sesshomaru's scent followed them. "Damn, they better not have done anything stupid, like invite him in!" InuYasha remarked as he turned around. Miroku shook his head and wondered how stupid they would have to be to do that.

Kaede looked up as the strange group came in the door, "Well, what have we here?" Kaede looked to Kel, who was in the lead for answers. "Well, we met up with Sesshomaru, who was wondering about the strange auras that have been over this area for the past week, I think that at least one of them has come from me, so I figured that we had all better explain this, also I thought that it was about damn time InuYasha and his brother at least made a truce, by the way, InuYasha should be here in a minute." Kaede looked at Kel in wonder, then looked at every one else, "Are ye okay with this?" Sango nodded, Kikyo and Kagome just shrugged. Sesshomaru seated himself by the fire across from the humans. Kagome noticed that his movements were slower than usual, but didn't say anything.

'Damn, I need to get away from here and find some where safe to sleep soon!' Sesshomaru thought looking around the cabin. Apparently everyone was waiting on InuYasha, but like the girl said, they wouldn't need to wait very long. "What the hell is he doing here?!" InuYasha yelled in horror upon seeing his half brother sitting by the fire. "Sit!" InuYasha plummeted to the ground and Miroku stepped into the hut. He started a little at seeing Sesshomaru, but when no one else looked concerned he sat down by Sango. Sesshomaru's strength was fading fast, but the damn hanyou hadn't gotten up from his crater. As his strength gave way, Kagome noticed as he started to fall, "Sesshomaru!" she gasped and caught him. Everyone looked towards the demon lord, who had just fallen asleep. "What the hell? Sango what just happened?" Kel looked toward the demon slayer, "I think that he ran out of energy, many demon lords can go for months without sleeping, but eventually their strength will give out, and their body forces them into a type of comma, he should sleep for a few days." Kagome nodded taking in the information, 'So he overexerted himself just to protect his lands.' "I say we sleep; there isn't much else we can do." Kikyo spoke up. "Yeah, but what about him?" InuYasha shouted pointing at Sesshomaru. Kel cocked an eyebrow at him, "What can Sesshomaru do, even if he does wake up, he won't murder us." "What makes you so confident about that?" InuYasha yelled outraged, Sesshomaru was dangerous. "Information. We are the only ones with the information he wants, he has to keep us alive, until we tell him at least." Kagome said, ending the conversation, and everyone settled down for the night.

Sesshomaru slept for two days, during which, Kel made rapid progress with her archery and fighting. When he woke up, Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself and looked around; the only other person in there was Kagome who appeared to be cooking something. When she felt his eyes on her Kagome glanced up. 'What the hell does she do to me?' Sesshomaru wondered looking at the beautiful miko before him. Kagome smiled softly, "Glad you're awake, when everyone comes in for lunch we'll explain, if that's alright with you?" Sesshomaru nodded his consent and began to sit up. 'Damn, I haven't had a sleep that deep since father died, what is it about this place that let me sleep like that?' he wondered looking around, then he froze, he smelled Rin's blood.

Kel was practicing archery when her necklace pulsed, frowning she looked up and stretched out her senses, using the jewel for aid. When she felt the source of the disturbance, she ran to it.

Rin had been picking wildflowers when out of nowhere a demon appeared and leapt at her. Screaming, she tried to dodge, but she got cut by the demon's claws. Jaken rushed over and tried to protect her, but the demon just knocked him unconscious. Suddenly, the demon roared in pain and dissolved into ashes, Rin looked up to see a young girl carrying a bow and quiver of arrows and instantly attached herself to the girl. "You saved Rin, thank you very much pretty lady, what's your name?" "I'm Kel, come on let's get out of here before more demons come." Kel picked Rin up, and setting her on her hip, walked away, they were halfway out of the field when the ground started to shake. "Damn" Kel cursed setting Rin down and bringing out her bow. "How dare you wench, you should not have killed him (People I need names for my bad guys, any ideas on where to find them? Those would be helpful.) for that you must be punished!" a voice rumbled from the ground and six other demons surrounded the girls. Rin looked up, frightened, at the lady; her eye was twitching in annoyance. 'Damn, I really need to know how to use my powers, but I've only had them for a few days, shit, Rin's gonna get hurt because I can't use my damn powers!' Kel thought frantically. 'What the hell, I won't let Rin get hurt; I'll send all these demons straight to hell!'

"Rin!" Sesshomaru gasped as the smell of her blood became stronger. Kagome understood immediately and grabbed her bow. On the way out, they met up with the rest of the group minus Kel. "Where is Kel?" Kagome asked "She went to go practice archery." Kikyo told Kagome who nodded; somehow, she knew the Kel could take care of herself.

Kel knocked an arrow and released the arrow, purifying the demon in front of her. She knew that she could probably get away, but there was no way in hell she was going to abandon Rin. The other demons closed in, "Lady, are we gonna be okay?" Rin asked. "Yeah Rin, we'll be fine, I mean what could these big uglys do to two tough bloodthirsty girls like us eh?" Kel looked down smiling at the girl. As the first demon charged, Kel purified him with a single arrow. 'I wonder if I can kill two with one arrow?' Kel aimed between two of the demons and watched her arrow purify the hell out of them. However three more took their place. 'What the fuck?!' Kel looked around, for all the ones she'd purified, the others kept on coming. One of the demons managed to knock the bow out of her hands. 'We're screwed. Jeeze, my third fight and I'm already down, pathetic!' "I'm not going to lose to a bunch of pathetic lowlifes like you!" Kel felt like fire had swept through her, it burst from her, purifying and burning all the demons in the area.

Rin watched with wide eyes as the pretty lady crumpled to the floor. "Well, well well, some one has interesting powers." the voice from before made Kel look up. "I'll be watching you priestess." after that everything went black.

Everyone came to a halt just outside of the clearing, in time to see Kel's bow gone and her subsequent blast of power. 'She would have sacrificed herself to save Rin, a girl with whom she has no band and did not have to save, she went into battle under trained just to save a little girls life, then that power, what is she?' "Kel!" the group rushed towards Kel and Rin as Kel blacks out. Without a word Sesshomaru picks the girl up and looks to Rin, "Come, we will be staying at InuYasha's home" Rin nods and follows her lord, leaving behind a very quiet group.

As soon as they all troupe in Kaede looks up. "Did Kel get herself hurt again?" "Lady Kel fought off all the scary demons, they all turned to ash, isn't she powerful?" Rin chattered excitedly as Sesshomaru placed the sleeping girl on the ground. "All we can do is wait till she awakes, she used much power, and know must heal." Kaede told the worried group after looking Kel over. Everyone nodded and went about their day.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

**Okay, I'm done, now please review, flames welcome.**


	4. Training

**Alright people, I know that this story probably sucks, but just frickin' review and tell me so gash darn it!!!**

**Well, now that that's out of my system, enjoy the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from InuYasha.**

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Everything was black, and Kel felt like she was floating in a never ending pool of darkness. "What happened, holy cow, is Rin okay?" "Naturally the first thing you ask about is whether or not the young girl was okay." a soft voice whispered. "Hey, you're the dude from the first time I portaled!" "Yes I am, and so you don't worry Rin is fine." "Nice, but where the hell am I ?" Kel looked around, not that there was anything to see. "Your in your mind, you used up to much power, so your body shut down, that little stunt announced your presence for all of Japan." the voice had turned stern. "Would you rather both Rin and I be dead? Any way, who are you?" Kel was starting to get annoyed; not being able to see was a real pain in the but. However, the voice just laughed, "You will awake soon enough, take care of yourself." "Dude, you didn't answer my question, damn it answer me!"

"So, she's the guardian of a jewel more powerful than the Shikon?" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru frowned, "She needs training, very badly, that little stunt announced her presence for all of Japan to see, but it did save both her life and Rin's." "We've been training her in the ways of the priestess, but having lived with the jewel in her body for so long, we don't really know what Kel is truly capable of, to the best of my knowledge her powers should be awakened only when she truly needs them, but that does us no good." Kikyo frowned softly, looking at the sleeping girl in the corner. "Ug, not to self, must no do that again." Kel sat up holding her head. "How do you feel?" Kagome asked worriedly, "Like I got kicked by a horse actually, but once my head returns to normal pain levels I'll be fine." Kel said shaking her head. "Pretty lady you're awake!" Rin screamed latching onto Kel. "Yeah, I decided to stick around." "You saved me! You were so brave!" "Uhh, it was nothing." Kel said embarrassed, "You did save Rin, since she is my ward I owe you a debt." Sesshomaru told Kel. "Well, if you and Rin are around, and InuYasha is still alive, I'm guessing that you two worked out a small truce." "Yes they did child, and ye have slept for three days." Kaede told the girl upon walking in. "Oh my, well at least I'm well rested." Kel commented dryly.

"Here, you should eat" Kagome offered Kel a bowl of soup. Kel nodded silently, and began to eat. "Your companions brought me up to speed on the jewel that is under your protection, and we have decided that with two powerful jewels and Naraku after you, I will be joining your group." Sesshomaru informed Kel who looked up for a moment, shook her head and went back to eating. "I'll go wash this." Kel said once she was finished. "No I will, you shouldn't be up yet, you'll tire yourself out!" Kagome exclaimed, but Kel was already out the door. "I need some time to think" she told the worried Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded.

Kel finished washing her bowl, then looked at her reflection. 'Who am I now? Silly, I didn't turn into something new just because a jewel got ripped out of my body. I still feel different, I guess it's because I've killed, I killed those demons, and until now haven't looked back. I need training, bad.'

"I see, so until a few days ago she'd never killed before, she would have a lot to think about then." Sesshomaru shook his head. "How young is she, Kel doesn't look much older than Rin, but she acts like she's much older?" "We don't know, she won't tell us how old she is." Kagome looked down. "I think that it's because she just wants to be seen for how she acts." Sesshomaru stood up and walked out; he followed Kel's scent to a quiet spot on the river.

Kel was relaxed, her vision blurred. She watched the way the sunlight moved across the water and let no other thought intrude. She felt Sesshomaru's presence, and simply shifted slightly to allow him to sit down. When he did so she felt concern radiating off of him, "Kel? Are you okay?" that was Kagome's voice, but Kel couldn't seem to move, her limbs felt heavy, and the pattern on the water was holding her full attention.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "I think she's fine." "Why isn't she responding?" as Kagome was about to rush over Sesshomaru caught her. "Don't, I'm not sure she fully recovered from that power surge, and besides, the realization that you have killed hits some people harder than most, she may just be trying to deal with the pain." Kagome looked at him, "She looks so sad, like an old woman in a young girl's body." Sesshomaru nodded, "What she did the other day, that power, I can't be sure, but I don't think that it was pure, she'll be able to tell us better, however if it wasn't then normally killing like that would taint a persons soul irreparably, however I believe that because of her reasons and close connection to death through the jewel she'll be fine, she simply has to heal." Kagome nodded, then walked over and sat by Kel. "Kel, please, don't bring yourself down over this, no matter how many you kill, we all love you."

As if from a long way Kel heard Kagome speaking. 'That's right, I have a reason to live now, I need to train, and Sesshomaru could give me that raining, maybe.' "Sesshomaru, " "Yes" "Train me." "What!" Kagome and Sesshomaru exclaimed, though of course Sesshomaru was slightly calmer. "You said you owe me for saving Rin right?" Sesshomaru nodded, Kel's eyes never strayed from the pond. "Then train me in return." Kagome stood up and went to go get Kaede and the others. "Why?" Finally Kel looked up, "Rin almost died the other day because I couldn't fight, and I've caused problems for everyone because I can't control these damn powers, I may be wrong but whatever the hell I did in the clearing may have purified the demons but it didn't feel pure, if I have demonic powers, Kaede and the others can't help me, you can, you can also teach me different ways to fight, ways that no one else can. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." 'She wants to learn to help?' "If I teach you to fight, you will do more killing." "I know, but if I don't others will die, if I'm killed, then the jewel goes to however, and that could destroy the world. I hate killing, at least I do right now, but I'll get used to it." 'She hates it, but in order to protect people who spit in her face she will anyway?' "If I train you, it will be as a taiyokia is trained, can you handle that?" "I'll handle any and every thing you throw at me." "Very well, we start tomorrow."

"Child are ye alright?" Kaede asked worriedly when Kel walked in. "Yeah, tomorrow Sesshomaru is going to start training me." "Hey but won't that get in the way of your other lessons?" Miroku asked. Kel just shook her head. "You're a fool girl; my training will get in the way." Sesshomaru said annoyed. "We'll see, Kaede, can I help with anything?" 'The training only takes half a day, but it will be hard, I'm not sure a human will be able to keep up, much less work on other techniques. Kel's signed up for a lot more than she thought.'

The next morning at dawn Sesshomaru woke Kel up and led her to a clearing in the forest. "Usually the first thing to learn would be your attacks, done by having the trainee demonstrate them, however you obviously can't do that. So I think the only way is for us to spar, and I **will** be trying to kill you" Kel's eyes widened, then she nodded. "You have your bow? Good, you may use that and anything else, no rules accept, try to keep others out of it." Before the last word was finished Sesshomaru lunged at Kel who dodged. 'Shit, this is the Lord of the Western lands, damn Mom for not teaching me anything. How in the seven hells am I supposed to survive?'

Alice looked up suddenly from the breakfast table. "Alice what is it?" Dad asked. "Kel!" "What?" Alice had always been able to sense when others of her family were in danger, but she'd always been the most attuned to Kel. "It's Kel, she's in big trouble, and has no clue how to get out!" "No!" "She, what!" Exclamations went around the table, despite Kel's lack of training when she got into a fix, she always managed to think of a way out! Suddenly Alice cried out in pain, she was feeling Kel's pain!

"Damn." Sesshomaru had just sliced Kel's shoulder open. 'Kel!' 'What the fuck?' "Kel what the hell's going on?' "Alice?' 'Yes, what's happening, you're in pain?' 'Oh shit' 'No Alice not at all, block me out!' 'You frickin stupid-'Kel cut Alice off, 'Crap Alice went deep into me to feel my pain, I'll have to be, shit!' Kel had to roll away from an attack from Tokigen. "You'll have to be faster than that if you want to survive my training!"

"Where's Kel?" Kagome asked looking around. "Out training with Sesshomaru." Shippo replied. "Did they even eat?" Everyone shrugged. "I hope he doesn't kill her." InuYasha remarked casually. "What?" "Well, he's probably trying to back her into a corner to force her powers out." "Is that safe?" "No, he really will be trying to kill her, if he doesn't her powers won't come out, but don't stop him" "Are you sure?" Kagome asked, and at InuYasha's nod settled down.

A few hours later, Kel was bleeding from a deep cut on her shoulder, several scrapes, and a hole in her abdomen. 'Okay, what do I know how to do?' "You've done well." Sesshomaru commented as he ran at her again, before he made it the ground around Kel exploded. "Give me the Jewel of Death!" Kel was thrown into the air by the force of the explosion, but when the dust cleared, she saw in front of her a young man with deep red hair and facial markings stood before her. "Who the fuck are you?" She demanded. "I am Akane" "Shit, Akane that's not good, he's powerful, wait, he might just back her up into a corner' Sesshomaru decided to stay out of the fight.

"Give me the jewel!" "Is that all you can say?" Kel taunted. 'Okay, this is bad, in injured and he's powerful, he also has a sword, and all I have is a bow and some arrows. Still, I'll find a way out of this' "Unless you want to die, give me the jewel." "Go to hell, there is no way I'm giving you the jewel." Kel replied. "Wrong answer little girl." Akane reached behind him and pulled his sword from its sheath. "Higashi, wake" the sword doubled in size and took on the flexibility of a whip. Kel's eye twitched and she jumped out of the way. "Why did you name your sword east?" She asked. "I'm from far east of here, you don't look native either." Akane replied swinging Higashi again. "I'm not, less so than you, that's for sure." Kel dodged the whip again, but it wrapped around her ankle, and began to pull her in. Without thinking, Kel sent her purification powers into the sword, forcing Akane to drop it with a burned palm. "How far east?" Kel asked curiously. "Europe, not that you know where the hell that is" Akane replied, as he grabbed Higashi again. "Actually I do" Kel replied, getting her weird looks from the two men. Akane ran at her with claws fully extended, but Kel jumped out of the way. "Give me the damn jewel!" Akane yelled at her. "Shove it buddy, that ain't gonna happen" Kel spat, in English. Akane looked at her for a minute then smirked. "You English ain't ya" Akane let himself slip into his natural slang. "Got an issue with it, bastard" Kel rushed Akane, and slammed her fist into his stomach. Akane stumbled back, and looked at the girl with surprise. "I need a sword, Tokigen would do nicely, only Sesshomaru's holding it.' As soon as Kel began to concentrate on Tokigen, Akane rushed her. To his and Sesshomaru's shock, Kel blocked the swing with Tokigen which was suddenly in her hand. Sesshomaru looked down at the hand which had been holding the sword to find it gone. 'Okay, that's not normal' His attention was dragged back to the fight as the area exploded with the dragon strike. "I'll get you bitch," Akane screamed as he disappeared, bleeding from several wounds.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked looking at the blue fire. "That was the dragon strike." InuYasha answered. "It is almost noon, the two should be back soon" Kaede remarked as she began to make some soup. "We will find out then." Kagome nodded, but still looked worried.

Tokigen hit the forest floor with a clang as Kel's fingers relaxed their death grip. Sesshomaru looked at his student in slight awe, she had mastered Tokigen without any trouble, and she'd also just beat one of the toughest fighters in Japan with few battle wounds. "That was new" Kel remarked looking at Sesshomaru. Silently he walked over to the exhausted girl and smiled, "We're done for today, tomorrow we'll begin on sword fighting" Kel nodded, then turned to head home.

Sesshomaru and Kel walked into the hut to see very worried faces. "Are you okay? Here let me help with those" Kagome made Kel sit down while Kagome and Kikyo worked on the girl's new wounds. "What happened?" Miroku asked. "Kel had a run in with Akane" InuYasha looked up, "Isn't he that wacko fighter who always thought the old man had something." "Yes, rumor says that he came across the sea looking for something, though no one knows what." "Well, this is just a guess, but I think he's interested in the Jewel of death." Kel remarked. "Hey, you said Kel had a run in, but we saw the dragon strike being used." InuYasha said. "I used it, somehow." Kel told the startled half-demon. "Is that possible, it is after all a demonic blade?" Kagome asked. "I think that the jewel gives me a certain immunity to things like that." Kel smiled wryly, "You know, life used to be so simple." "But it wasn't half as much fun" Miroku pointed out, and Kel laughed.

After lunch, Kel grabbed her bow and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "To practice archery, how else am I going to get good?" Kel replied, then smiling she walked out. "I am impressed, though, if she continues to push herself like this we may have to carry her back" Kikyo remarked as she and Kagome followed Kel. The three mikos spent an hour practicing, Kikyo and Kagome watched Kel closely for signs of fatigue, but the girl didn't even flag. After that, Kel insisted on sparing with Sango. After that, the girls all went to the hot springs to bathe. Kel rested with her eyes closed against the edge. "If I didn't know better, I would say that I was in heaven." she remarked. "Yeah, I love the springs" Kagome agreed. "So when are you two going back to your times?" Sango asked. "I should go back in a bout a week." Kagome said, and Kel just shrugged.

"Kel is amazing, I didn't know that anyone could train like that" Miroku commented, and the other two men just continued to gaze at the fire, each was thinking of their own girls. Miroku sighed and turned his thoughts to Sango. Kaede looked at Sesshomaru and smirked, 'He's fallen for Kagome and he doesn't even realize'

When Kel hadn't shown up to school for over a week, rumors began to circulate amongst the student body. Finally Uo, decided to ask. Kel had mentioned working, but hadn't really explained. "Oy, Cat" Cat turned around to see Uo coming over. "Do you know when Kel will be back from work?" Cat was mildly surprised that Uo knew where Kel actually was, "No, she didn't say, but I think it will be sometime next week" "Thanks" Uo walked away surprised that Cat had answered her question civilly, 'She's worried about Kel!' both girls thought


	5. Problems

**Enjoy the new chappie!**

**By the way this story is dedicated to ****goddess on earth**** until someone else reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from InuYasha or Bleach, though the plot is mine!**

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"Okay, do you have everything?" Kagome asked Kel worriedly. Kel nodded, and turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, I'll be back in a few days, and yes Sesshomaru, I will practice." Sesshomaru nodded and Rin smiled. Over the past week, every one had concentrated on getting Kel ready to fight. Kel waved, and disappeared. She landed outside of her house. Using a simple spell to conceal her weapons from view, she walked in the door. "Oy, I'm home!" Kel called out. Alice immediately rushed in to greet her. "Kel are you all right, you must have really been hurt bad." Kel looked at Alice strangely, "What are you talking about?" "Kel just got home, leave her alone Alice." Alice and Kel looked up in surprise, had Mom just defended Kel? "Good Morning." Kel greeted her mother politely. "Where have you been, there are rumors all over school!" Cat yelled, while throwing a punch, much to everyone's surprise, Kel ducked it and Cat went flying over her head. "Sorry, it couldn't be helped.' Kel apologized. Then realized that everyone was staring. "When did you learn to dodge?" A voice came from the kitchen, Kel didn't even twitch. "Man, stop sneakin' up so quietly, it ain't polite" Cat complained to her older brother. While the two argued, Kel walked away.

"Kel!" Uo called, and Kel turned toward her. "You're back!" "Yeah," Kel said. "You shouldn't get people's hopes up like that; we actually thought you'd died." Katy yelled coming up to them. The school yard quieted, and attention seemed to focus on Kel's eyes. To the shock of all Kel simply looked at Katy and giggled softly before turning and walking off. 'What the heck just happened' "Oy, did someone hit you over the head?" Uo asked Kel. Kel turned part of the way around. "No, I just realized how pointless it was to argue with Katy, why cause a fight when you don't have to?" "You've changed." Katy said, and Kel shook her head and walked into the building. Throughout the day, the teachers and staff noticed that Kel was calmer, more controlled, until the final bell rang.

Kel and Uo were walking out of the building when Katy came over. "I've figured out what's happened to Kel" she announced, and the school yard quieted. Kel raised one eyebrow and looked at Katy. "She became a coward, that's why she won't fight." Cat looked to Kel quickly, she knew that calling Kel a coward was stupid, but Kel just laughed. "Your reasoning skills must have deserted you. I don't fight you because it wouldn't be any fun, you'd be dead in seconds, and then I'd have to deal with murder charges." Uo looked at Kel in surprise, but saw that she was at the end of her patience. "Ah, just leave her alone" "Why Kel, do you need people to defend you?" Katy taunted, and blacked out. Shocked gasps were heard. Before Katy or anyone else had time to react, Kel had slammed her fist into Katy's head. "Fool," Kel stepped over Katy and walked off.

"Jaky, what happened at school today?" Alice asked the shy girl. "Kel refused to fight, until Katy asked if she needed protecting, then Kel knocked Katy out with one punch." Jaky looked up from her book briefly. "What the hell is going on?" Alice looked up in surprise to see Alan walking in the door. "I know this sounds crazy, but I swear I saw Kel simply drop from the sky in front of your house this morning" "This all reeks of power, and if Kel has power, and isn't telling us, there will be hell to pay." Jake said. "I'm sure I felt Kel get injured, but she doesn't look it, Cat's power is the same, and they're twins, so if Kel had power, Cat's would decrease." Alice tried to comfort the group, but it didn't work, "life used to be simple" Jaky sighed.

"Hello?" Kel called out to the seemingly empty shop. "Kel?" A voice called, "I'm in the back." Kel walked to the back of the dusty old shop, and arrived in time to catch a vase as it fell. "Hello grandfather" she said to the man behind the vase. "Oh, thanks for catching the vase." After the two got the vase carefully put down, the tiny old man waved Kel over to a seat. "Grandfather, I was wondering, if I helped around the shop, could I look at you old scrolls and things?" Kel asked, and her grandfather looked at her sharply. "I suppose so, but why?" "I'm not sure, but I think that they would be interesting and allow me a brief window into the past." Kel told her grandfather. What she didn't tell him was that, she thought that there might be useful and interesting spells in there. "Alright, why don't you help me clean up," Kel smiled at her grandfather and got to work.

During the next few days, Kel also found the time to go shopping for clothes to bring with her. When her grandfather allowed her to see his scrolls, Kel carefully copied down anything that might be useful. The old man watched his granddaughter carefully, and noticed what other people didn't; Kel was starting to walk like a fighter. However, he kept that to himself.

"I'll be back in three weeks." Kel called as she walked out the door. From the roof, her eldest brother, Jim, watched her go. 'Kel changed so much in the first few weeks, we may lose her'

As soon as Kel was completely out of sight, she portaled, and landed outside Kaede's hut. Walking inside she saw everyone waiting for her. "Welcome back Kel-chan!" Shippo called, and Rin attached herself to Kel. "Hey, I brought some spells from my grandfather's library" "Great, we'll look at them after we eat!" Kagome smiled at Kel. "I also brought presents!" the children cheered at this announcement. Kel gave Shippo his candy, Rin hair things, Kagome a pocket knife, Sango, a set of future clothes, Kikyo a few pieces of makeup, and InuYasha a new type of ramen. "Miroku's present was harder, but I think that he'll appreciate these" Kel said holding up a few books on different religions, and swindlers. For Sesshomaru, she'd gone to an old friend of the family. Smiling, she pulled out a pair of boots similar to the ones he wore, with a few twists. "It has a knife sheath here, with a knife, and they are much sturdier than those" Kel said pointing to Sesshomaru's old boots.

The next day they set out, following a shard rumor, however they didn't get very far because of all the demon's attacking. "Is this normal?" Kel asked while whipping a stream of sweat from her face. The group was resting before lunch, and everyone shook their heads. "No, the Shikon jewel would only draw maybe a fourth of this, and you're another third, that leaves all the rest." Sango told Kel. "Maybe Naraku sent them" InuYasha suggested, just then, Kel felt her jewel pulse with a warning, and reacting, rolled away as the ground exploded. Where Kel was sitting before stood Akane; 'Jesus, not him!' She thought, "Well well, well, if it isn't the little priestess" Akane said. "Goody" Kel replied sarcastically, "What business do you have with us?" Kagome asked politely. "He wants the jewel" Kel said without looking away from Akane. Suddenly Akane was right in front of Kel, 'To damn close,' she thought as Akane grabbed her hands. "You wound me so lady" Akane said, "That won't work, not on any of the other ladies either, I've tried" Miroku told Akane. Kel pulled away and put some distance between herself and Akane "Well then I'm afraid you're right, I do want the jewel, but this time around I'm not here to take it from you." Kel raised an eyebrow at Akane's statement. "Then why are you here?" she asked. "I have a proposition."

"Kagura, make sure that everything goes according to plan" "Yes master, but what should I do with the brat afterwards?" "Kill it, we will have no other need of it" Kagura bowed to Naraku and turned to leave. 'That new girl must be powerful, but Kanna can't find out anything, soon I will though' Kagura thought as she wound her way through the corridors.

"No" Kel replied before the words were half way out of Akane's mouth. "It would give you more training, training which you do need." Akane pointed out. "It would also allow you to know everything about how I fight, and besides that it would also give you plenty of chances to take the jewel." Kel told him. Sesshomaru got up and walked over to the two. "Look, why do you care if Kel gets training or not?" he asked, and the rest of the group nodded. "Seems to me that if I were you, I'd want Kel to get as little training as possible" Kikyo mussed. Akane looked from one face to another and sighed. "The truth is, I may need Kel to be well trained, the rest of you as well" Everyone looked at him, and Kel cocked an eyebrow.

"You see, the presence of the jewel causes a break between the barriers of time, space, and the different dimensions. As soon as I healed from our last fight, I began to gather information and monitor known problems. Unfortunately, there seems to have been a serious breach in security somewhere, and everything is out of balance." "Meaning?" Kel asked. "Meaning any number of bad things could have happened without our knowing. The breach will probably affect you. If for no other reason than to keep order and balance going, I need Kel to be trained to perfection." "So basically what you're saying is that because of this jewel, this world and all the others could be thrown into chaos." Kel said. Akane nodded. "We will keep on training Kel, but since you seem to know what all that meant, would you keep an eye on that" Kagome asked. Akane nodded. "I will, I'll also stop by to fight with Kel, because that will also provide some help, and I want to reassure myself that her training is coming along." "Thank you." Kel told him, and Akane nodded and disappeared. "Why don't we stop for today" InuYasha suggested, and everyone nodded. Sesshomaru, Sango, and Kikyo trained Kel until sunset, when the girls went to the river to bathe.

"Man I feel sorry for you" Sango told Kel. "Why?" "Because you basically just got told that you aren't good enough and at the same time had the fate of the world dumped on your shoulders." Kel smiled a strange half smile, and said, "Even so, despite that, or perhaps because of it, I won't waver." Kagome looked at the girl with admiration. "You have a huge spirit" Kel just shook her head. "So do you all."

"Is it possible to get Kel in condition to fight like she'll need to?" Miroku asked, "No, there isn't any time" InuYasha said, but Sesshomaru interrupted. "Yes there is, Kel is actually almost done with her training from me, and she and Sango only spar, with Kel winning every time. Kikyo said that all Kel has left are a few of the finer points on sealing before she's done. In all, a few weeks more, and Kel will be one hell of a fighter." "But, training for a taiyokia takes at least a few years." InuYasha protested. "Kel, I'm not sure she was ever fully human, she continues far past the point where I dropped down, and does it without a second thought. She also is extremely bright allowing her to grasp things quickly that normally take weeks, also I think the jewel helps her." Miroku nodded. "Then perhaps we should concentrate on Kel's training" "No, we continue to travel, we also need to make sure she can handle battles."

That night, Kel couldn't sleep, and sat staring into the fire. Consequently when the wind started to blow and Kagura's aura washed over the area, Kel was the first to react. Kagura touched down, with something held in a sack beside her. "There's a demon in that sack" Kagome whispered in horror. "What do you want?" Kel demanded. "I want you of course" and with that, Kagura opened the sack, out tumbled a young demon. Kagome and Sango gasped in horror. The demon was badly beaten, and looked more than half dead. "You know what to do" Kagura told the little boy. Suddenly, Kel felt like her gut was being sucked out. As her air left her, she dropped to one knee. "You bitch" she gasped out. Kagura smirked. "I'm not the one doing this, the boy is. He can suck spiritual power out of you. And since you are a priestess that leaves you powerless." "Then I'll kill the boy" InuYasha yelled, but felt a hand stopping him. "No, don't, what she wants" Kel gasped out. 'There has got to be something else I can do! **There is. **Who are you?** I'm the other half of you, the part no one expects or knows about. ** Meaning? **If you let me, I'll make you transform into me. Turning you into a demon type thing. **Will it get us out of this? **Yes. **Fine'

Suddenly Kel glowed a deep iridescent blue. The glow contracted into a small ball, then seemed to explode outward, lifting Kel up in the air. Air swirled around her, obstructing everyone's view. Sesshomaru heard Kel's feet hit the ground, and the dust cleared. Kagura stepped back in shock. "What, that's not possible" Sesshomaru and InuYasha stared at Kel in shock, while everyone else tried to figure out who it was that was in front of them. Kel had changed alright. Her shoulder length blonde hair had become waist length, braided, with a stripe of black on the right side. From Kel's back, white wings extended, and her hands had perfect delicate claws on them. Her face had two jagged stripes across each cheek, one deep black, the other a rich blue. Kel smirked at Kagura. "Not probable, but quite obviously possible" Kel raised her right hand across her body. It immediately began to glow a sickly red. With a flick of her wrist, Kel sent a red whip into Kagura, who screamed in pain. Realizing that she'd lost, Kagura jumped onto her feather and flew away, leaving the boy.

Instantly, the boy began to cower in fear, and Kel collapsed. Rin ran over to her. "Are you alright?" she asked, and Kel smiled softly. "Yeah, just tired. Is the boy okay?" Miroku snorted and shook his head. "Yes," Kel got up and walked over to him. "What's your name little one?" "Are you going to hurt me?" He asked. "No, I want to help you" "I'm Makkia" "Well Makkia, we need to heal you up don't we." Makkia nodded. "Kel don't tire yourself out." Kagome warned as Kel picked the child up. "I won't, we should move camp somewhere else" Everyone nodded and moved a ways away. Kel immediately sat down and sent her power throughout the child. Makkia relaxed and went to sleep. After she'd finished healing him, Kel's head spun a little, but other than that, she was fine. 'Shouldn't I be tired? **No, you did all that while I am the foremost part of your soul, you can do a lot more than you think you can like this. **Okay, but after I sleep, we are going to have a nice long talk about this. **We can have it while you sleep. **Fine.' Without speaking to anyone, Kel lay down, careful of her wings and went to sleep. Everyone else shrugged and did likewise. While she slept, Kel's other part explained more about what had happened.

The next morning, Kel woke up before everyone else, and changed back to her normal human form. When everyone else except the boy was up, they discussed the next step. "Miss?" a hesitant voice asked in the middle of a heated argument on whether or not to keep Makkia with them. Kel turned toward the little boy. "Oh good your awake, are you hungry?" she asked, and the boy nodded then shook his head. Kel cocked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" She asked. "I don't want to be a bother." Makkia told her. "Bull, if your hungry say so, as long as you don't wine, we'll listen and be reasonable, now are you hungry?" "Yes my lady." As Kel began making Makkia breakfast she told him, "Cut the lady crap, call me Kel, 'kay?" Makkia nodded and ate his breakfast, after he was done, the group prepared to travel, Kel having won the argument to keep Makkia with them. As they walked, Kel asked the boy about his family. "Mom's dead, Kagura killed her when she came to get me. My dad won't take me in." "Why not?" "I'm half" "Half what?" "I'm not proper, Dad is a dragon demon, and Mom was a storm demon, so neither side of the family wants anything to do with me." "Why not?" Kel demanded shocked. "I'm nothing" "Huh?" Sango explained, "Mixes between clans of demons are frowned upon, the children of such are called nothings, and are symbols of great shame." "You are to something" Kel told Makkia who looked up surprised. "Isn't it obvious? You're a storm dragon" Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at Kel like she was insane, while the rest looked like she was brilliant. Makkia flung himself onto Kel and hugged her tight. "Thank you" Kel smiled and patted his head. Makkia looked up shyly, "Um, Kel, could I call you Mom? Like Shippo calls Kagome Mom?" Kel smiled at him. "Of course you can, tell you what, since both are families are dysfunctional, we can be each other's family, you will be my son, and I'll be your mother 'kay?" Makkia nodded vigorously. "Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, "Who will Makkia's daddy?" She whispered. "I don't think he needs one" Sesshomaru told his ward and daughter.

At the camp fire that night, Sesshomaru and InuYasha rounded on Kel. "Why are you making such a big fuss?" Sango asked. "Because, Kel turned into a demon that is supposed to have been eliminated." InuYasha told the group. "They were only ever called Slayers, the Slayers were the elite of the elite, you weren't necessarily born a Slayer, in fact as far as any one knows, the Slayers never mated, but you could become one, though the process was long and hard." Sesshomaru explained. "Why were they eliminated?" Kikyo asked. "Because of their power, Slayers could upset the system of government, so they were eliminated; Kel is probably the only one in existence." Kel sat there digesting this then asked, "So basically I'm illegal right?"

"Son, you can't go off into the living world whenever you feel like." "Why not, I know the rules, you've told me hundreds of times, besides, I haven't seen Sesshomaru for a while" The lord looked at his son wearily, "Jo, don't do anything stupid"

A week after the group picked up Makkia, they were enjoying a little shade, and lunch. "Mommy, can Rin, Shippo, and I go play in that flower field?" Makkia asked his surrogate mother. Kel smiled at him. "Yes, Rin take your knives, or Sesshomaru will have my head" The children had also received training in how to fight over the week, and Rin was nasty with knives. After Makkia was reassured about Kel not caring about what he almost did to her, his progress was rapid, Shippo also learned something, though being a bit younger than Makkia he wasn't ready for serious training. Kel watched her son play with the other children and smiled to herself. The change in Makkia was wonderful, and somehow, hearing him call her mommy or look at her, or ask her for a story had changed Kel to. 'Wonder what Cat would say if she found out that I had a demon for a son' Kel wondered idly.

Sesshomaru looked up when he smelt a familiar scent coming this way. "Rin, company" he called, and obediently the kids came over and sat by their respective parents. Kel had also sensed the aura and poured another cup of tea. "Hello Sesshomaru" Jo called, as he came to a stop by said demon lord. "Hey Jo, the old man finally let you out?" Sesshomaru asked. "Hey Fluffy, introduce everyone" Kagome said and Jo looked from her to Sesshomaru in shock. "Did she just call you fluffy? And live?" He asked incredulously. "Yeah, Fluffy wouldn't dare try to hurt anyone here, we may have actually managed to tame his uncontrollable urge to kill everyone on sight" Jo looked over to the voice, and if he would have let himself, his jaw would have hit hell.

Sitting underneath the tree was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And that was saying something. "Well, are you going to introduce us?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. "Yes, Jo this is Kagome, her adoptive son, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kikyo" "Wait are you traveling with your half brother willingly?" Jo interrupted. "Yes, like I told you, we might have managed to knock some sense into him" Jo turned his attention to the goddess under the tree, and the boy next to her. "That is Kel, and her son Makkia" "Adoptive right?" Jo asked, trying to ignore the possibilities that had popped up into his mind. "Well duh, no way would I have kids of my own at my age" Kel retorted indignantly. "Which you never tell us" Kikyo reminded the girl. "Rin how old are you?" Kel asked as she got up to go refill the water bottles. "I'm nine" Rin told her. Kel nodded. "I'm four years older than Rin, you do the math." She said as she walked toward a stream.

The group watched her go with open jaws. "Well, that was a surprise." Miroku remarked. "This complicates matters, if Kel is only thirteen it means" Kikyo started but Kagome cut her off, "That Kel is only two years younger than me, and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. I think that we should treat her the same as we did before." "Yeah, but knowing that the fate of the world rests in a thirteen-year-old's hands is not a comforting thought when you realize what we're up against" Miroku pointed out. "I'm lost, why is the world's fate in Kel's hands?" Jo asked, and was promptly given a quick summary of events so far. "I should tell my father" he said standing up "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sesshomaru asked worried. "Who is his father?" Kel asked, and Jo looked up to see her just returning. Immediately Sesshomaru got a little edgy and JO looked nervous. The rest of the group sensing this moved far enough away to let the three finish talking alone. "What do you think I'm going to do, hate you for what you are?" Kel asked, and JO took a deep breath. "Fine, I'm the son of Death" he told her and waited for a reaction. Kel nodded and asked, "Why would it not be a good idea to tell your father about this mess, wouldn't he need to know?" and Jo looked at Kel incredulously. "Why aren't you frightened, or something, I just told you that I am the son of Death?" he asked her. Kel shook her head and smiled. "A son cannot choose his father, and I will not persecute you for that. I also have no need to fear Death, and what you are doesn't change who you are." Sesshomaru shook his head at Jo, telling him not to pursue the issue.

Jo shrugged and let Sesshomaru answer Kel's question. "His father is a control freak, and is sort of paranoid about girls having power, since you have power, and lot's of it, he may try to annihilate you, which would not be good" Kel nodded, "Okay then, so we just don't tell him" JO shook his head. "Its not that simple, this has a very real possibility to turn into a full scale war, my dad may be thick, but he'll notice if a war breaks out." "Well, that doesn't mean we have to tell him yet, and if your dad is already thick, we may just be able to hide all this from him" Jo looked at Kel with a raised eyebrow. "How?" "Your father is death, but from what I think I know, he has an army that does most of the work of bringing back souls. All we have to do is keep them from seeing the battle fields," Sesshomaru immediately said, "It'll never work."

JO studied Kel carefully. "Sesshomaru is training you as a taiyokia right?" at Kel's nod he continued, "Then this just might work" "What does my training have to do with anything?" Kel asked. Sesshomaru realized what Jo was thinking and raised his eyebrows, "She's a Slayer, thought you ought to know" Jo looked at Kel with considerably more respect. "Transform" he ordered, and Kel did so. Jo had to mentally restrain himself from doing anything stupid or perverted. 'Oh my freaking god, she's beautiful! To bad she's alive. **Who cares, we want her! **Well, we can't have her unless she dies, now shut it, and don't try anything' Sesshomaru watched his friend with a slight frown, Jo was almost as stoic as he, but Sesshomaru saw Kel as a little sister, and if Jo tied anything, he would be dead quite quickly.

"Well, that makes thing easier and more complicated." Jo remarked once he had stamped down all bad thoughts. Kel cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Jo ignored her and turned to Sesshomaru, "I think I better stay with your group." Sesshomaru nodded, neither man noticed Kel's eyebrow starting to twitch. As they continued to discuss it, Kel got angrier and angrier.

"Hey Alice?" Cat asked her older sister. "Mmm?" "Did you think Kel was acting a little strangely when she came home?" "Yeah, but I think it has to do with her work, whatever that is." Alice said, looking up from her book. "I wonder what the big secret is?" Cat mussed. "Whatever it is, Kel might eventually tell us" Alice said turning back to her book. 'Yeah, but before or after we lose her?' Cat wondered, but she didn't dare voice the thought aloud.

"Well, we'll have to ask the rest, but I don't think they'll mind" Sesshomaru finished up the conversation. During this short conversation, Jo and Sesshomaru left Kel out of it, which made her mad. As the two idiots got up to leave they heard someone clearing their throat. When they turned around, they were both met with a slap to the face. When Jo's vision cleared he saw one very angry Slayer. He looked over at Sesshomaru and much to his dismay, saw a slight bit of fear in his best friend's eyes. Kel looked between the two, and then gave Jo the full power of her, "Flaming Eyes" Jo gulped nervously. "HOW DARE YOU TWO FOOLS SIT THERE AND LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS CONVERSATION! YOU CANNOT JUST MAKE DECISIONS WITHOUT TELLIG ME!" Kel shouted at them. Sesshomaru grabbed his sensitive ears, and Jo winced. 'Damn that chick has a good set of lungs' "CONTRARY TO YOUR ASSININE OPINIONS, YOU DO NOT RUN THINGS AROUND HERE, THEREFORE YOU SHOULD FUCKING ASK BEFORE MAKING DECISIONS ABOUT SHIT LIKE THAT! GOT IT?" Kel asked them. Sesshomaru and Jo nodded quickly trying to escape Kel's wrath. "Good" Kel said softly smiling at them. The two sweat dropped in shock. "Um, Kel, you..." Jo trailed off not sure if what he was going to say would set her off. "I have split personality disorder." Kel said. "Meaning?" Sesshomaru asked. "Split personality disorder is when some one has two separate personalities in the same conscience. Usually the two are totally different polar opposites." Kel explained, and the two nodded. "Okay, now I do think that it would be in everyone's best interest if you joined the group. Just remember to ask everyone before you decide something like that." Jo and Sesshomaru nodded, and Kel motioned the rest of the group over.

Having witnessed Kel's little fit, they were wary, but when everything was explained, they welcomed Jo into the group. "Just what we need another male." Kikyo joked light heartedly, and InuYasha kissed her nose. Kel smiled at them softly as she picked up Makkia. "Well, I have nothing to worry about." Kel said. "Why is that, besides the fact that Sesshomaru would kill me if I tried anything?" Jo asked. "Because I'd protect Mommy from you" Makkia announced and Jo laughed. "Well I'm shaking already. He told Makkia. Makkia smiled proudly and puffed out his chest. "What do you mean Sesshomaru would kill you?" Kel asked suddenly. "Kel, I know you have issues with your family, but how many time do we have to tell you that WE do care about you?" Kagome asked. Kel laughed softly. "I know, it just takes some getting used to." "Well, I for one am interested as to how your family could ignore your obvious talent?" Jo asked. "What talent?" Kel asked him. "Well besides the one you obviously have for ending lives, you seem to me to be one hell of a mother to Makkia" Jo told her, and Kel blushed lightly.

'Damn, I don't know how much longer I can control myself around Kel! **Why should you, we could just take her. **No we couldn't, you know the law as well as I do, and besides, I don't really want to know what the others would do to me if I raped Kel. **Not to mention what she'd do to you, damn that chick is one hell of a fighter.' **"Jo, Jo,you spaced out again." Kel told her friend. The two of them were sitting beside a river resting after a long day. "Sorry, just dealing with my idiot side" Kel wrinkled her brow, "I thought that was how you always were" Jo smiled at her. "No, I meant my even more idiotic side," Kel laughed, "Oh well sucks for you, although, if that side is even worse than you normally are, it must be really stupid." "You can't talk, miss bi-polar" Jo teased, and Kel laughed, her real laugh. Jo's heart twanged as he remembered the time it had taken to get Kel to really laugh.

"Oh well, guess we better get back." Kel said standing up. "Yeah, before big brother Sesshomaru comes looking for you" Jo said standing up as well. Sesshomaru and InuYasha had become very protective of the young priestess, so the group began to tease Kel. As the two headed back, they talked about nothing in particular, and that left Kel space to think about other things, such as the worrying reoccurrence of her other side, which seemed much more blood thirsty and antagonistic than she was. "Penny for your thoughts?" JO said. "Hmm?" "You zoned out" "Oh, I was just thinking about… it's nothing" Jo shot Kel a worried glance, which she didn't see because she was keeping her eyes on the path. JO marveled at how quickly she changed moods and worried about the rest of the sentence she'd left unfinished.

"Mommy!" the happy cry split the air, and Kel picked Makkia up and swung him around before settling him on her hip. "Has Miroku got us a place to stay?" Kel asked her son. "No, but Sesshomaru bullied the tavern keeper into letting us stay there" "Oh dear" Kel said, and quickened her pace. The tavern was noisy, but the food was good. The group did get weird glances from time to time, but on the whole nothing out of the ordinary, until the door opened. Kel wouldn't have paid any attention to it accept the jewel gave a pulse, and she felt the huge amount of spirit energy coming from the stranger.

"Hi, I'm looking for some one, ya think you could help?" the stranger asked the tavern keeper, who shrugged. Suddenly the stranger looked up, eyes going to a table in the back. "Never mind" he said, throwing a coin to the man. Kel noticed the man coming closer and took in his fox like face and purple hair. "'Scuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be the lord of the west?" he inquired to Sesshomaru. "What of it?" "I heard that there was a certain person under your protection, someone I would like to speak to, do you think we could all talk out side?" Under the table Kel kicked Sesshomaru, just as the rest of the group did the same. "I'm afraid not, now I think we'd all better retire" he said, and led the way upstairs.

The next day they continued to head west, and Kel relaxed after they left the town behind. As they were sitting down for lunch, the stranger from the tavern walked into the clearing. "Howdy, we didn't get a chance to speak yesterday, so I thought I'd look ya up again." "Who are you?" Kel asked. "Ichimaru Gin, and you are?" Gin replied. "Kel" "Ah, the legendary priestess. You happen to be the one I wanted to talk to." Gin told Kel. "Why on earth would you want to talk to me?" Kel asked.

"What do you mean you don't know where Gin is?" the commander general asked the assembled captains. And Sui Fong stuttered out, "His reitsu left all traceable areas including the middle world and Hell, we have no idea where he might be, however we do still have an idea of where he is." The captains gathered there showed some small amount of shock. "You see, Urahara did some research, and believes that Ichimaru will have gone in search of something that would quicken Aizen's plans" "What is this thing?" Kuchiki asked. "We don't know, the information was apparently half destroyed, and Urahara says that getting any more information would be suicidal." Sui Fong answered. The aged commander general looked at all of his captains. "This means that we will need to be extremely observant." thus ending the meeting.

"No way in hell!" Kel yelled at Ichimaru, who frowned softly. "Why not, ya got the power to be the best of the best, why shouldn't you be the goddess. You could even usurp Aizen's position." "That's just it; I have no wish to rule the world! Aizen sounds like a sick minded psychopath, and what the hell kinda way was that to propose?" Kel yelled.

'Okay lets sort through this reasonably, this dude showed up and pretty much just asked you to marry him so that he could use the jewel, then before you can answer he tells you about some crack brained scheme to take over all the worlds, this is nothing I can't handle. **Right so why are you freaking out? **…** Exactly, so can I kill him? **No damn it all, this is not the time to go bipolar, jeez I hate you. **You do realize that you just said you hated yourself, besides, you know you want to kill him, let me do that, then we can shut up all the other people who annoy us.' **"Kel now is not the time to be spacing out!" Jo yelled at her. "Maybe I should handle this," Sesshomaru put in. '**See we could kill the jackass and Sesshomaru because he's way to overprotective' **the treacherous voice whispered in the back of Kel's mind, but she just shook her head and forced it into the back.

Ichimaru watched this little scene with interest. "Well I'm sorry to hear that, seems I'm gonna have to kill ya" he said nonchalantly as he unsheathed his sword. Growling a curse, Kel called Tokigen to her hand. Ichimaru rushed forward and slammed his blade down on top of Kel's. Inside Kel's mind, chaos reined as her other half began to try and take over. Going on instinct, Kel fought with Ichimaru, concentrating on her battle within. Suddenly pain seared across her chest as Ichimaru's sword raked across her chest. Without any conscious thought, Kel slammed her own sword into his chest, Ichimaru stumbled back, but Kel sent her purification powers into him. His scream ripped through the clearing, however before Kel could finish him off, Ichimaru disappeared. Kel collapsed shaking. As the others came toward her, she realized how much danger there was. "You were great Kel!" Sango shouted. "Run" Kel whispered. The others stopped confused. "Kel are you okay?" Kikyo asked. "Run, far away" Kel knew that she had to get them away fast. Makkia realized that Kel's aura changed, and he whimpered, "Mommy". A low evil chuckle resounded from the crumpled figure. "Mommy's going to kill you!" "What the hell?!" InuYasha swore, as the shell of Kel started laughing maniacally. Slowly she stood up, as she did so, Kel's appearance changed dramatically.

"Kel snap out of it, this isn't you" Kagome cried. "You aren't talking to Kel anymore, so why try, don't worry, I'll kill you all!" Kel jumped towards Kagome, slashing her with claws. Sesshomaru drew Tokigen, only to have it slip through his fingers. "Hehe, oh, is poor little Sesshomaru surprised?" the thing asked cruelly, before cutting Sesshomaru across his stomach, the wound wasn't lethal, but it did leave him unable to move. "Bitch, I'll kill you!" InuYasha screamed, and the thing turned toward him. "No you won't, because if you kill me, you'll kill Kel to, and you could never do that" "Shit, she's right" Miroku cursed. The thing turned towards him with a smirk. Suddenly she swung Tokigen up and a blue whip sliced through the air. Sesshomaru's eyes widened with disbelief.

Kel used the whip to slice Miroku and Sango, leaving only Kikyo, Kilala, Jo, InuYasha, Rin, Shippo, and Makkia able to fight. Weighing the consequences, Jo decided to stop whatever this thing was. His sword appearing in his hand, Jo stepped up and blocked the whip from hitting Kikyo. "Whatever you are, give Kel back" he shouted firmly. "So not gonna happen" the thing smirked. Jo tried to attack, but this thing was far more powerful than Kel, and continued to slice him up, never finishing him off, enjoying his pain. Finally, Jo faltered, and the thing slipped by, "Well now, I guess I should kill the children now" it smirked and raised Tokigen, "MOMMY" Makkia screamed with all his might, and for a moment Kel's eyes showed through. "Damn you!" Kel's voiced laced with pain slipped through the things mouth.

"You will not kill my son!" Kel screamed trying to beat down her other half. Suddenly an old forgotten memory slipped in. On the outside, Kel's face twisted in pain, and in her mind, Kel screamed out the spell, then everything went black. When Kel suddenly seemed to explode in white flames, Jo rushed forward, but then backed off. When the flames died down, Kel crumpled to the floor, and Makkia started shaking her shoulder. "Mommy! Mommy, don't die, please stay!" he broke down sobbing, and Jo came over. "We better tend to everyone" he said as if this were a normal battle. InuYasha nodded, and Kikyo set to work. Jo tended to Kel's wound wrapping it in a bandage, and sat down waiting for her to wake up.

Slowly Kel came to, and with consciousness came her memories. Memories of what had happened, and Kel wished for the peaceful oblivion, "that is not the Kel I knew" a familiar voice said in her mind. "Are you going to tell me who you are?" Kel asked, because instead of being her other side, it was the mysterious helper. "No, but you have to get up and face the world, what happened to your back bone?" the voice demanded, and Kel knew that it was right. Slowly she opened up her eyes, and groaning tried to sit up. Firm hands held her down. "You shouldn't be up, your wounds haven't healed." Kel recognized that voice as Jo's, and she asked. "Where am I?" "You're at Kaede's and you've been out for three days." Jo hesitated for a moment then asked. "Do you remember?" Kel nodded. "Yes, most of it at least." Then gathering her strength, Kel sat up and slid her feet to the floor. Jo instantly tried to make her lay down, but when he saw the look on her face, he simply helped her up.

The group looked up as the reed mat between rooms was pushed aside to reveal Kel and Jo. "I take it that she's sane" Sesshomaru observed. Kel nodded and looked around. Everyone still showed signs of injury. Kaede, upon seeing where Kel's gaze lingered spoke up. "For some reason their wounds won't heal, perhaps," Kel cut her off. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Jo looked at the girl he was practically carrying. "Nonsense, that wasn't you, and once you tell us what you know of what happened, we'll find a way to fix it." Kel smiled bitterly, and Makkia approached her. "Mommy are you going to be okay?" he asked. Kel nodded. "I think so." Jo lowered her to the floor, but on second thought, set her in his lap. Kagome sat down beside Kel and said. "First thing to do is to make sure you're okay, you were hit pretty hard." Suddenly Kel reached out and placed one of her hands over Kagome's wound. She murmured something under her breath, and a white light shown under her palm, when she pulled her hand away, Kagome took off the bandage to reveal the healed wound. "You shouldn't tire yourself out." Jo told Kel sternly, but she shook her head. "If I can, I'm going to try and undo the wrong I did" Jo looked at her face, and decided not to argue. Silently Kel healed all of the others wounds, then promptly fell asleep in Jo's lap.

"Well, that was interesting" Kikyo remarked. "Poor Kel, whatever happened, she's blaming herself" Sango said. Kaede looked over at InuYasha and Miroku. "Ye have been silent" "I'm trying to figure this out, because it just doesn't make sense, that thing very obviously took delight in our pain, and I know that's something she would never do, but then how could it still be her?" InuYasha asked. "She did say something about split personality disorder, but from the explanation she gave us, this seems to me to be something more than that" Miroku said, and everyone stayed silent thinking about it.

When Kel woke up the second time, Kagome fed her hot broth, after finishing, Kel slipped back into sleep. When she woke for the third time, her body bussed with energy. "Well, do you want to tell us what happened?" Jo asked, and Kel realized that she was still on his lap. "My other side took over, I lost control of it, and it shoved me down, I saw everything that happened, but couldn't do anything, until…" "What was that white fire?" Sesshomaru asked. "A memory of a spell, what I did was purify and burn the other half, gaining dominance." Kel explained. Sesshomaru decided not to push the issue. "Well, three weeks are going to be up in one day, so you should rest today, and go home tomorrow" Kikyo told Kel. Kel looked up at the circle of friends, "Why are you still with me? I almost killed you!" "I told you that wasn't you, and in any case we still care for you" Jo told her. Kel smiled softly and yawned. "Okay time to sleep in a real bed." Jo said standing up with Kel in his arms.

When Kel woke up the next day, she was completely well, and Sesshomaru deemed her fit to travel back to her home. As she was about to leave, Kel stopped as a disturbing thought came to her. "What if I lose it again?" Jo looked at Sesshomaru who looked at Kel. "Don't let it happen" he said. Kel nodded and left. She had changed into her school clothes before leaving, so she simply deposited her bag at home, and ran to school. When she got there, Uo immediately came up to her.

"You feeling okay? You look a little pale." She asked, and Kel smiled wryly, "Well let's just say that work was…interesting this time around" Uo smiled, "In a good or bad way?" "Bad, very bad, but no sense in dwelling on it, what's been going on round here?" "Well, the school is organizing a class trip to Japan." Kel smiled at that. "I guess that means that they're teaching everyone Japanese." Uo shook her head, "Just the ones that need it." Kel nodded, "Well, guess I'm not going" Uo looked shocked, "Why not?" "With what my attendance record is, and is going to be? They probably won't…" "Kel!" the cry interrupted Kel and she turned towards it. The principle Mr. Rey was coming towards her. "Kel can I have a word?" "Yeah" the two moved a little ways off.

"Kel, your mother informed me about your job being the reason you miss school, no doubt you've heard about the school trip to Japan." Kel nodded and Mr. Rey continued. "Well I am going to allow you to come, do you speak Japanese?" "Fluently" Kel told him with a small smirk. "Splendid, the trip is scheduled a month from now, but since we don't know your work schedule, I'm going to have you take this test now, you see we are going to be in rolling in high schools, to give you kids a chance to see how Japanese schools work. Their education system is different, so seventh grade is in high school." Kel nodded, took the test and went back to Uo. "Well, I am going on the trip with ya'll" Kel said as she walked up. Uo smiled "Well, that's great, we're actually going to be going to my old school, I don't think you'll like the uniforms, girls wear skirts." "Well, I'll just wear the boy's uniform." Kel said smirking, and Uo smiled back.

The days went by, Kel would go to her 'job' for a week or two, there she would cause life to be a living hell for the people on the opposite side, and come home, lie to everyone, conceal her rapidly healing scars, and go back. Ichimaru showed up several times, and each time, Kel's other side showed up and tried to take control, however, Kel had gotten good at controlling that side. For now, the group was taking a break at Kaede's. "Mommy, are we ever going to get to see your era?" Makkia asked. "I don't know I'm kinda worried about how Mom would react to me having a son" Kel said laughing. "Speaking of, you should legally adopt him" Sesshomaru said. "Can I do that? Aren't I a little under age?" Kel asked. "You can, actually, I was thinking, that a girl your age with no family members here is in danger, and her reputation would also be ruined by traveling with men, so in order to preserve you reputation, I was thinking of adopting you as my sister, and having you adopt Makkia, then if Kagome adopts Shippo, every one will have family." Kel nodded, "Yeah, and I guess no one will squeal about my being to young if the lord of the western lands backs me up." Everyone laughed, and Sesshomaru nodded, "Then in two days, at the next full moon" he told Kel who smiled mischeviously. "Are you and Kagome going to announce your engagement then to?" Sesshomaru spluttered angrily at Kel for a few minutes while the rest of the group laughed.

Two days later, Kel adopted Makkia, Sesshomaru adopted her as a sister, and Kel became heir to the western lands. "Well, now that you are my sister, and since InuYasha doesn't want the title, you are my heir, until I have a child who wants the position" Sesshomaru told her. "So what you're saying is that unless you and Kagome have a kid, I am heir to the western lands?" Sesshomaru nodded, and Kagome put in, "we don't really want kids, Rin and Shippo are enough, and Shippo can always get a lordship on his own, and Rin's human." "I'm human to, so are you actually Kagome" "Well, we were thinking of changing Rin into and Inu demon, and Kagome, when a human mates with a demon they will become a demon." Sesshomaru explained, "And your not a human, you're a Slayer, and you hold the Jewel of death, you are the perfect heir, now smile and say thank you" Kagome told Kel. "Thank you my lord, you honor me" Kel said, and Sesshomaru laughed, "Well, you'll be one hell of a lady."

Just then outside, they all heard a tremendous crack and a few screams. Stepping outside the hut, Kel saw a sword in its sheath buried in front of the hut, like it was waiting for something. Kagome and Kel immediately recognized Sounga. As the rest of the gang came running to find Sounga sitting there, Kagome asked, "Didn't we seal you in hell?" "Yes, but I have been called back." Kel had the feeling she'd heard that voice before, but she couldn't pinpoint where. Slowly, she walked up to Sounga. "Who called you?" "You did." Kel blinked once and then reached out to pick Sounga up by its sheath. As soon as Kel touched the sword, pain ran up her arm like fire, but Kel held on. "Good, you pass the first test." Sounga said. "Yeah great whatever, I guess that I have to learn to wield you now." Receiving no answer, Kel slung the sword across her back, so that the hilt was over her left shoulder.

"Well, that was nice, now come inside the hut, we all have something for you" Jo told Kel, who raised an eyebrow, but went inside. "Why would you have anything for me?" she asked. "Because you finished your training and its custom to give you something in celebration" Sango told Kel as she gave her a set of hidden knives. Kel admired the craftsmanship and thanked Sango. Kikyo and Kagome gave Kel a beautiful bow with a never ending quiver. InuYasha had gotten her a pair of swords, and Kel really admired them. One was a black blade with a red handle wrapped in silver, and the other one was a red blade with a black and silver handle. Sesshomaru gave Kel a… fan? The fan's brightly colored silk hid the fact that the open edge was made of steel. "It's a lady's fan; women of the court carry these when it would be inappropriate to carry a weapon." He explained. Jo gave Kel a necklace. It had a black cord and a pendant. The pendant had a sweeping Celtic cross surrounded by blue flames; the center had a small depression. "That's for the Jewel of Death, you can insert the jewel there, and the necklace will protect both you and the jewel." Kel immediately did so and put the necklace on.

Unfortunately, Kel got the chance to try out her new swords the next day. "Howdy" Kel groaned Ichimaru was starting to be a pain in the ass, "What do you want?" she snapped. "I would like to request a private audience" "No" Sesshomaru, Jo and Miroku yelled immediately, but Kel carefully surveyed Ichimaru, and then nodded, "Very well". Everyone else blinked and watched Kel and Ichimaru move a little ways off. "What the hell is that bastard up to?" Jo muttered.

"My lady, first allow me to congratulate you on your adoption of Makkia" Ichimaru started off, and according to tradition, Kel inclined her head. For another few minutes, Ichimaru continued to follow court protocol, until, "I believe that I heard something of you becoming heir to the western lands" Kel nodded, "Yes, Sesshomaru adopted me as his sister and heir." "Well, ain't that nice. What do you think Cat will say to that?" Kel raised an eyebrow, "Cat?" "Yes, your twin sister, or your mother, would you prefer her to find out?" "How do you know anything about my family?" Kel demanded. "I don't actually know much, just the names, but I'm sure I could find them." Kel slapped Ichimaru, she tried to do it again, but he caught her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he snarled.

Suddenly the same memory that had saved her the first time the thing had taken over resurfaced; taking her hand back Kel looked at Ichimaru coolly. "Way of Annihilation Number 13: Heaven's Flame" she shouted, and the same white fire spread from her hands and consumed Ichimaru, who barley managed to flash step out of the way. Snarling he disappeared again, just as everyone came running. "Kel what happened?" "He knows, he knows about Cat and Mom and everyone else!" Kel said, barley forcing down a sob. "Kel its okay, didn't you say that trip to Japan is next week? Well, Cat will probably go with you, and I promise to make sure nothing happens to your family, maybe you should take a few weeks vacation" Jo said quickly, but Kel shook her head. "Listen, take say, three weeks off, see if you can't find a place to practice Sounga, that way you can master it 'kay?" Kel finally nodded and managed to smile.

When Kel got home, she went into her room, memories she had forgotten long ago surfaced, and she shifted through them. Silently she went over to her closet and found an outfit she hadn't worn in a while, Kel sat down on the bed and ran her fingers over it, rememorizing the cloth.

Cat walked into Kel's room and stopped in surprise, there was Kel sitting on the bed and beside her was Kel's old uniform, Cat smiled as memories of happier days came back to her. "Hey, your back" Kel looked up, and Cat could see the pain in her eyes, but Kel forced a smile, "Yeah, I decided that contrary to popular belief you might miss me if I were gone." Cat walked over and sat on Kel's bed. "Do you remember what this used to mean?" Kel asked her, and Cat nodded. "Yes, I still have mine" "I remembered one of our old spells yesterday" Kel remarked. "Which one?" "Heaven's Flame" "Does it still work?" Cat asked. "Yeah, good as ever. When I remembered it, I remembered this, and everything else." Cat looked at Kel, "Kel… I'm sorry; do you think we could start over?" Kel looked at Cat and she smirked. "Yeah, I've missed those spells, not that I ever realized it." Cat giggled, and then ran to go get her own uniform. When she got back, Kel had already put hers on, Cat looked at Kel, "You look… like the princess you are" Kel smiled at her, then "Try yours on" Cat did so, and the two girls smiled at on another. "Guess the enemies had better watch out" Kel said, trying a few kicks that Sesshomaru had taught her. "Yeah, guess you got training somewhere." Cat said, and Kel smiled.

"You going to Japan with the school?" Cat asked, and Kel nodded. "Good, by the way, the entire family is also going. The next reunion will be there." Kel groaned, "You know what, I think that I am going to be at work the entire time the reunion is going on." Cat laughed, then sobered suddenly. "Kel, I don't think we should show that we're back to working together." Kel nodded. "Right, but you know, I sure am glad that we are." Cat smiled at Kel, "So does this mean that your going to tell me about what happened that summer?" she asked, and Kel's face grew thoughtful. "I would if I could remember, but its like there's a barrier between myself and those memories" Cat nodded, and smiled, "Oh well, there's probably a reason for that, don't push yourself." Kel nodded, but as she went to stand, half healed wound on her side pulled and opened. Cursing, Kel put her hand to the wound, as Cat looked in shock. "Did you get that at work?" Kel nodded, and rolled her shirt up; quickly and skillfully she rewrapped the wound, stopping the bleeding. "Don't tell the others" Kel asked, and Cat nodded, making the secret sign.

The next day, Kel found herself sitting next to Uo on a fight to Japan, the girls had a good time together as they discussed plans. "I don't think I'll be staying at the hotel, I'm not quite that suicidal" Kel said, and Uo nodded, "My Mom arranged a place for me to stay with family, if you need a place to stay, you can always stay with me" she offered and Kel smiled, "I guess you'll get to see old friends again huh?" Kel said, and Uo smiled, "Yep, not that I had many, I'll probably spend most of the time with you though, that is if we get the same class, how do you think you did on the exam?" "I think I did okay, especially considering I actually tried on it" Uo laughed, Kel was well known by the teachers for being brilliant but purposely failing all tests. When the plane landed, the students were taken to the school. Kel had true to her word worn a boy's uniform, but nobody said anything.

The class assignments were handed out, and looking down, Kel realized that she had gotten way ahead. Uo looked at Kel's assignment and smiled, "You'll be the youngest in there by two years, everyone else will be fifteen" Kel smiled, "I don't mind too much, will you show me how to get there?" Uo nodded and the two girls walked to the classroom. Uo left Kel just outside the door, and with a wave headed off to her own class.

Taking a deep breath Kel walked into the classroom, "Hello, can I help you?" the teacher asked, frowning at Kel's uniform. The first bell had just wrung, so the students were all in the classroom, but no one was in their seats. "Yes, I came with the American school and was assigned to this class" Kel told her, thanking Kami that her language ability had carried through to this time. "Very well then, you may pick your seat, and by the way, your Japanese is very good" Kel smiled at the teacher and then looked at the students. Sighing she began to walk toward the back until a very familiar voice reached her ears, "Shut up Keigo" Smirking, Kel walked toward the voice. When she got behind the owner of the voice, she punched him in the back, "Who the hell…"

Ichigo felt someone punch him in the back and as he whirled around to tell them off he saw, "Kel?" "What's up carrot top?" the class had gone very silent. Suddenly Ichigo grabbed Kel in a crushing hug. "Ichigo… can't breathe" She gasped. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, and Kel smiled, "My school took the students to Japan for some sort of cultural learning thing, so how have you been?" "Fine, you" "Good, gotten into any trouble lately?" Ichigo smirked, "No more than you have, or are willing to admit to I'll wager" Kel cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really" "Um Ichigo do you know her?" another girl asked, Ichigo slapped his head, "Oh yeah, guys this is my...um, what was all that again?" Kel frowned, "Second aunt's cousin removed four times," and Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah what she says, basically we're related, Kel, this is Orihime, Ishda, Chad, Keigo, and Rukia" Ichigo pointed at each of his friends in turn, and Kel smiled at all of them.

'Well, a Quincy, interesting, but what the hell is up with the other's aura, especially Ichigo's and Rukia's, it reminds me Ichimaru' Kel thought, but decided not to say anything as she took a seat. "Hey wait, aren't you a little young for this class?" Ichigo asked, "Yeah, I'm thirteen, but I actually tried on the entrance exam" Kel said shrugging. Rukia watched the new girl carefully, 'Yep defiantly related to Ichigo, that spirit energy is different, but unless I miss my guess she's hiding most of it.'

At lunch, Kel sat on the roof with Ichigo and friends. "Hey Kel are you staying at a hotel?" Ichigo asked suddenly, "Not for long, I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep, I think that there's more than one plot to murder me" Kel said jokingly. "Hey, you could stay with us, it's been awhile since Dad and the others have seen you" Ichigo suggested, and as Kel was about to reply, they heard shouts. "Kel!" Kel turned to see most of her class coming up. "Goody" she muttered, the first to come up was Katy, "Oh Damn, I thought you'd gotten killed" she teased, and Kel looked at her very very coldly, "Go to hell, I am so not in the mood to deal with you" Katy gulped and backed away as Cat came up, "Kel where have you been?" "I got into a different class, really don't panic" Kel said sarcastically, "Hey girl what's up?" Uo asked as she came up, "Hey Uo, I'd like you to meet my Second aunt's cousin removed four times, Ichigo" "Kel can I talk to you for a minute?" Uo asked and Kel nodded, once the two were out of earshot, Uo turned to Kel, "Are you saying you are related to him?" Kel nodded confused, "He is the number one chick magnet of the school, but he's always scowling" Kel smiled, "That's just because his mother died when he was nine" Uo looked at Kel, "So have you found an alternate place to live?" Kel nodded, "Yeah, I'm staying with Ichigo" Uo nodded and smiled, then the girls went back to there class.

Walking home with Ichigo after Kel had picked up her bags, Kel finally asked Ichigo the question that had been nagging her. "Hey Ichigo, do you want to tell me why your best friend is a Quincy and the others including you have weird auras?" Rukia, Ishda, Orihime, Chad and Ichigo all stopped abruptly. "What did you say?' Ichigo asked shocked, Kel looked at him, "You heard me, answer." Ichigo looked at Rukia, "I think that we better take her to Urahara" Rukia said, and Ichigo nodded, "After we drop the bags off at the house" Kel nodded acceptance.

As soon as the group got to Ichigo's house and into the door, Isshin, tried to kill his son as usual; however he wasn't used to having a girl warn Ichigo. "Well who is this?" he asked excitedly, not recognizing Kel, "If you can't remember the girl that cussed you out a few years ago for trying to kick Ichigo then you are a sad man" Kel replied, and understanding dawned on Isshin's face. "Kel, are you staying with us?" Everything was explained to him, and Karin and Yuzu. After the group had dumped Kel's bags in the extra room, they headed for Urahara's shop.

When they got there, the owner came out to meet them, with Yorichi. "And who is this lovely lady?" Urahara asked as soon as he saw Kel, "I'm Kel, Ichigo's, uh let's just say cousin, the true definition is way to long, now someone had better answer my question, which now includes him and the cat lady" Ichigo hit his head, "Who the hell is the cat lady?" "Yorichi" "You can tell that I can turn into a cat?" said person asked. Kel nodded, and Ichigo saw the vein in her head and the twitching eyebrow and hurriedly said, "Kel knows that Ishda is a Quincy, and can sense our spirit energy, I was wondering if we should tell her?" Urahara shook his head, "No, that would get her involved, and since besides sensitivity to other's aura's she has no power to speak of," he didn't get to finish his sentence as a bolt of light shot from Kel's hand and threw him through his door. "What was that about having no spirit power old man?" Kel asked sweetly. "Alright then, come inside" Yorichi explained to Kel, as she did, Renji came in. Kel looked up and nodded to him, not noticing the weird looks she got. "Hey, you can see me in this form?" Renji asked, because he was indeed in Death God form. Kel nodded and turned back to Urahara and Yorichi, who quickly finished up.

"Well Ichigo, you did indeed manage to get yourself into trouble" Kel remarked, and Ichigo smiled, "Trust you to mention something like that after hearing this. Besides, I'll bet you've gotten into trouble to, not that your likely to admit to it" Kel smirked at him, "Well, since you told me I'll tell you, I have gotten into trouble." Ichigo smirked, and couldn't resist boasting, "Not half as bad as me, I've almost died, and the trouble is on going" Rukia shook her head, "That's not something to be proud of idiot." Kel raised an eyebrow, thinking back on all the times Tensega had been pulled out in the past month. "Really, I think I've got you beat this time around, but your right I'm not going to admit to much of anything, not that you'd believe me any way, but, let's leave it at the fact that I have a job" Rukia looked at the two cousins, "Um, is this something to boast about?" she asked, and Kel smirked, "Yeah, the two of us, back when my side of the family tolerated his, were always trying to see who could get into the most trouble, and this time I've got him beat by a long shot." Ichigo smiled, "I just count myself lucky that you haven't gotten killed" Kel looked at him oddly for a moment, "No your lucky I haven't gotten married, which is unfortunately a distinct possibility, I have gotten killed, believe it or not" "Right" Ichigo drawled, not believing her, and Kel just smirked.

Urahara looked between the two and wondered what the hell they were talking about. "Well, we've answered your questions about our issues, now it's your turn" Ichigo told his cousin smirking. "Fine, but I may leave stuff out, not because I want to, but I sort of have to." Kel told him, and Ichigo nodded, "First what the hell kinda of thing did you hit Urahara with?" Yorichi asked, and Kel slapped her forehead, "To put it simply for carrot top and red head, I used a bolt of spirit energy materialized, don't ask how." Urahara nodded and filed the info away in his head. "Oh crap, I have to tell Cat about where I'm staying!" Kel yelled, and hurriedly stood up.

Just then a cell went off. Absentmindedly, Rukia picked it up, "Ichigo, there's a hollow heading here quick!" She said, and Ichigo transformed, and was about to leave except for the strange noises. Turning around, he saw Kel rolling on the floor laughing/choking. "What?" everyone asked, "Nice sword, that's one hell of a kitchen knife" Kel said, trying to cover the real reason for her laughter, Ichigo and Rukia reminded her of InuYasha and Kikyo. "Okay then, Urahara, why don't you let Kel use your phone, that way when we get back we can discuss this some more." Ichigo suggested and everyone nodded.

When everyone had gone off in search of the hollow, Urahara looked at the girl in front of him. "You don't really need to call your sister do you" he remarked after a few minutes of silence. Kel looked at him and shook her head. 'Well, the girl is powerful, and very well trained to if I'm not mistaken' 'I need to find a place to practice with Sounga, but with all of these people around, it could be really hard' Kel sighed, but then an idea popped into her head. "Hey Urahara, that basement of yours keeps people from detecting spirit energy used inside it right?" At his nod Kel continued. "May I use it for training?" Urahara looked at the girl, "We might need to negotiate conditions, but I don't see why not" Kel nodded and lapsed back into silence.

Soon Ichigo came back in, to find Urahara explaining extra souls to Kel. "That would come in handy, especially if the other soul was trained to fight, you could double the size of an entire army" Kel told Urahara, her mind thinking about the possibilities. Jut then her cell went off. Kel had fashioned one that allowed her to keep in touch with Akane and the rest of the gang while she was in the real world. "Excuse me" Kel walked out side. "Yo" "Kel, its Akane, we've isolated the source of that breach, it's in a dimension directly attached to your time. Something called Soul Society" Kel's gasped softly. "What?" Akane asked. "Listen to me Akane, I want all the information you can find, and what you can't download it to my phone, also tell Fluffy that my vacation just terminated, he'll need to introduce me to the court much sooner than planned." "Sure, I'll have him call you, the downloads should be complete tomorrow" Akane replied, "Make it sooner." Kel told him and hung up.

Going back inside, Kel smiled at everyone, "Sorry about that, it was my work, my vacation just got canceled." Ichigo sighed, "That sucks, when do you go to work?" Before Kel could answer her phone went off again. Outside she went. "Kel, Akane just called, are you sure about this, what about your family?" Sesshomaru questioned her. "They will take care of themselves; we need to work on getting all the lords to work together. Besides, I've got bad news. When should I come?" "Tomorrow, be safe until then" "You to" Kel hung up troubled. 'Akane was right, that breach is trouble'

"What, but you have school!" Isshin yelled. "Regardless, I've got more things to do; I'll be back in two weeks." Kel said holding her ground. "Besides, the school back home must have transferred records, I won't be penalized." Ichigo looked at his cousin. "Ichigo help me convince her" Isshin turned to his son. Ichigo looked at Kel's eyes, under her breath so that they were the only ones that could hear she told him, "Remember the first time you went to Soul Society? I have to help, it's my duty, don't try to stop me" Ichigo nodded, "Come home safe, if you don't I'll tear the world apart to save you." Kel looked at him, "I will, don't die on me, if you do I'll pay hell a visit to get you back" she told Ichigo smirking. Then Kel turned her back on him and walked out the door. "Please come back Kel, not like last time." Ichigo whispered.

Kel heard Ichigo's words as she portaled and smiled softly. However by the time she walked into Kaede's the smile was gone. "Alright what's the news?" InuYasha asked her. "I figured out why they had to come back in time to get the jewel, and why they need the jewel in the first place." Kel said softly, and the Sesshomaru looked up sharply. Those were the two main questions that had concerned the group. "Why?" Jo asked. "its simple really, the jewel doesn't come out often, and I'm from two time periods now, this one, and one 500 years from now, so this kills two of the times the jewel appears." "So you mean, because you have the jewel and travel between these two times," "The jewel probably won't appear again until after I die in my original time period." Kel finished Jo's statement.

"And why do they need your jewel?" Sesshomaru pressed. "Because it will speed up the process of waking another jewel. Aizen doesn't realize the true power of the jewel." "But Ichimaru should, the rumors that circulate around are mostly true." Kel's eyes looked troubled at Miroku's statement, "Aye, I think he does know." "So why hasn't Aizen descended, there should at least have been some hollows or perhaps some arrancars. Why hasn't Aizen backed Ichimaru up when its clear that Ichimaru is losing every time?" InuYasha questioned, Akane having supplied the group with lots of info on Soul Society. "Perhaps Ichimaru hasn't told him" Kel whispered.

"Welcome back Gin" Aizen greeted his former vice-captain. Gin nodded. "Where have you been lately, we've seen little of you." Aizen asked. "I have been searching for the jewel you requested." Gin told him, and Aizen nodded. "Any luck?" Ichimaru didn't hesitate, he shook his head, "No, I've heard some rumors though. I'll find it" Aizen nodded, "See that you do." Aizen watched Ichimaru walk away, and then he smiled to himself, 'Soon I will have the ability to activate that stupid Hokuygu (SP?) and Soul Society will fall.'

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

**I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this stupid chappie, but besides my summer schedule, I'm starting to feel a bit unloved, no one reviews except goddess on earth. It hurts my feelings******


End file.
